A Different Path: What's the Worst that Could Happen?
by PrettyFrog
Summary: With a twist in time... Thedas has, over the years, faced many threats. Blights. Slavery. War. Maleficar. Demons. And now a hole in the sky and an elder one. But the sad and terrible truth is that the greatest threat to the world has always been elves with good intentions... (Lots of character deaths)
1. Chapter 1

"You can't keep wandering off." Vathran folded his arms and glared at Quiyala.

"Sulana does."

"Sulana isn't a mage. If these..." Vathran shook his head. "Do you want to be dragged off?"

"If we don't talk to anyone, we'll never learn anything. We came here for information, Vathran, or did you forget that part?"

"We came here to observe the proceedings, not sneak through the templar quarters."

"If you'd do it, I wouldn't have to." She walked away, leaving him staring after her in frustration. He turned to the other elven woman. "You could have helped."

"She had a point." Sulana shrugged. "I picked up more information in twenty minutes of playing cards than you picked up in three days of just walking around with your ears up."

"You also lost half our coin and puked in your boots."

"Should I have puked in yours instead?"

Vathran glared at her before walking away. How was he supposed to protect Quiyala if the woman wouldn't listen to him? His father should have sent the second. Fandin was older than Quiyala, and a lot steadier, even if he was less talented at magic. And where had Quiyala gone now?

He headed in the direction he thought she'd gone. It took him some time to spot her. She was standing on the shoulder of one of the big qunari mercenaries, letting him boost her up to peer into a window. She tapped the man's hand, and he lowered her back to the ground. That girl was taking entirely too many risks. All the People knew that the qunari took elves.

She actually hugged the horned oaf before they went off in different directions. He glanced at her, and then went to follow him. He trailed the qunari man to a small band of mercenaries, and heard the leader call out to him.

#

Vathran stared up at the horned woman. She folded her arms and stared down at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said, tell your men to stop hassling elven women." He held his ground. "Given Sister Nightingale's friendship with the Dalish, I do not think you wish me to take the matter to her."

"Little man..." The mercenary leader shook her head. "I've got no idea what you are talking about."

"I am talking about your continued employment. Or were you actually supposed to keep that a secret?" He raised an eyebrow, and saw her eyes narrow.

She drew herself up to her full height. "Hop away, little rabbit. Before you end up in a pot."

"Keep your people away from mine, and there will be no further problems." He stalked away before she could respond. Bad enough Sulana spend half her time drinking with the templars. Quiyala had to go hang out with qunari. It's like he was the only one that remembered Quiyala was a mage. Though considering just how dumb Quiyala's horned friend was, it was possible he hadn't noticed.

#

And neither Sulana nor Quiyala were back at the camp. Vathran growled. "Dread Wolf take you both..." He turned, and stalked back towards the temple to find them.

#

His hand throbbed as though someone had put a knife through it. As he stared at it, it crackled with green energy that sent pain shooting up his forearm. Vathran gasped.

Two women entered. It took him a moment to realize that they were none other than the fabled Leliana and Cassandra. And they were clearly unhappy. Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." The woman walked a circle around him. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

"What?" He remembered catching a glimpse of Sulana heading down into the temple's lower levels. He'd followed and then... "What do you mean the Conclave is destroyed?"

"Explain this." Cassandra grabbed the wrist of the glowing hand.

"I have no idea what that is."

"You're lying." For a moment, he thought Cassandra was going to go for his throat.

Leliana pulled her back. "We need him, Cassandra."

"They can't..." Vathran shook his head. "All those people?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Leliana stared down at him. "How all this began?"

"Something was..." He frowned. "Something was chasing me. And then..." He shook his head. "A woman?"

"A woman?"

Had it been Sulana or Quiyala? He couldn't make the memory come into focus. "She reached out to me, but then..." The memory faded.

#

Vathran stared up at the swirling green hole in the sky. A Breach into the Void itself. He felt his blood go cold. And then pain shot up his arm again, driving him to his knees.

Cassandra looked down at him. Various expressions warred for control of her face. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads..." She narrowed her eyes. "And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

He swallowed. "Sounds like I'm dead either way." He got to his feet and nodded to her. "There is no real choice here."

"None of us has a choice." She nodded, and led him through the camp.

#

He glanced at her after she cut his bonds, and then followed her. Once they were out of earshot of anyone, he glanced at her again. "I did not come to the Conclave alone."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'm willing to help, to do all I can." He met her eyes. "But I was charged with the safety of my companions. If they survived the..." He swallowed.

"You are concerned for their safety." Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"I will help. On that, you have my word. But I want your word that after this is done, they'll be allowed to leave here and return safely to our clan." He nodded.

For a moment, she was silent. And then she returned the nod. "Very well. You have my word."

"Thank you."

#

The bridge crumbled beneath their feet. Vathran landed, bruised but nothing broken. "Stay behind me." He heard Cassandra shout, and looked to see the woman closing on a demon.

And a second demon was materializing behind her. "Fenedhis." He saw a bow and a few scattered arrows. As the demon fully formed, he put one of those arrows into it.

#

It took more than one arrow to bring the demon down. Cassandra pulled her blade out of the other one and turned back towards him. "I think that's all of them." He nodded to her.

Her eyes went to the bow in his hand, and then her blade was pointed at him. "Drop your weapon, now."

Vathran shook his head. "Who knows how many demons are between us and where ever you are taking me?" He took a deep breath. "I gave you my word. And you gave me yours."

Her eyes narrowed, and then she lowered her weapon. "No. You are right. I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. There are too many lives at stake."

Together, they headed up the mountain.

#

There were several more encounters with demons before they reached their destination. A few soldiers, accompanied by a dwarf and another elf, were fighting demons. The elf was clearly a mage, one at least as talented as Quiyala. Vathran took aim at a demon closing on the elf, sending an arrow into it and slowing it enough to give the mage breathing room.

As soon as the last demon had fallen, the elven mage grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the rift. "Quickly, before more come through."

Magic jolted through his hand, and then the rift was closing. It vanished quickly, and he pulled his hand away from the mage. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing." He nodded to Vathran. "The credit is yours."

He stared down at his hand, barely listening as the elf explained. The dwarf spoke up, and introduced himself as Varric Tethras. He thought the name sounded vaguely familiar. Someone Sulana had mentioned? "You're with the Chantry?"

The elven mage actually laughed. "Was that a serious question?"

"Technically I'm a prisoner." Varric shrugged. "Just like you." He and Cassandra snarked at each other a bit, leaving Vathran to wonder just what kind of mess he'd found himself in.

"Well, it's good to meet you." Vathran nodded.

"You may reconsider that stance, in time." The mage shrugged

"Aww, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." Varric grinned.

And then the dwarf and Cassandra were arguing again. An argument Cassandra lost. The elf shook his head, and glanced over at Vathran. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions." The man was unusually tall for an elf. Vathran had been one of the taller men in his clan, and Solas was a good two inches taller than he was. "I am pleased to see you still live."

The apostate was apparently the expert, and the reason he was still alive. Vathran nodded to him before following Cassandra once more.

#

He managed to seal the second rift on his own, though he still wasn't sure exactly what was happening. It worked though, and that was likely the only part that really mattered.

Cassandra led them to where Leliana was arguing with a member of the Chantry. A member of the Chantry who almost immediately started campaigning for Vathran to be executed. Fortunately, Cassandra wasn't inclined to simply obey the order.

His hand sparking again put an end to the argument. And caused Cassandra to turn towards him. "How do you think we should proceed?"

"Me?"

"You have the mark." Solas nodded.

"And you are the one we must keep alive." Cassandra gestured. "Since we cannot agree on our own..."

Circling the prey while it was distracted was usually the safest tactic. "Through the mountains. Speed may save lives."

#

They came out of the complex to find some dead soldiers. The rest were still up and fighting. Vathran notched an arrow as they went to their aid, sending it into a demon. The bolstered forces made quick work of the demons, and he sealed the rift as soon as the last had fallen. The soldiers were certainly appreciative of the rescue, and he blinked when Cassandra actually gave him credit. "It was worth saving you, if we could." He nodded.

#

"Gods above..." He stared at the sight of the temple. "When you..." He swallowed. "When you said destroyed, I didn't..." Vathran closed his eyes. Quiyala was unaccounted for, but he'd seen Sulana at the temple. "She couldn't have..."

Cassandra turned to him, and then her eyes widened. She gave him a sympathetic nod. "Your companions?"

"I remember seeing Sulana at the temple. Quiyala may be..." He sighed. "Mythal enaste."

#

Leliana met them at the temple's entrance. "You're here. Thank the Maker."

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra turned to Vathran. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

"I am, I just..." He looked up. "I'm not sure how to reach that, let alone close it."

"No." Solas shook his head. "This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and we may seal the Breach."

"Then let's find a way down. And be careful." Cassandra led them into the ruins.

#

Vathran rubbed his head as the pictures faded. A woman, apparently Divine Justinia, held prisoner by someone. His own image, interrupting whatever was happening. And he couldn't remember any of it. Cassandra turned towards him. "You were there. Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...?" Cassandra waved at where the images had been. "Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't remember." He shook his head.

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." Solas turned and explained that before they could do anything else, they must first open it so that it could be sealed properly. And that doing so would draw attention.

"That means demons." Cassandra nodded, and began calling out instructions. She nodded to Vathran.

He took a deep breath, and used the magic to tear at the rift.

The demon that manifested was one of the big ones. Because it just couldn't be easy.

#

His ribs burned from where one of the pride demon's blasts of electricity had thrown him into rocks. Nearly half of the soldiers that had come with them were dead by the time they'd finally stripped away enough of the demon's defenses to bring the thing down.

Vathran took a deep breath, and raised his hand to the rift. Energy surged forth, causing the rift to convulse. Then it sealed. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. And then darkness claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

He was alive. That part was nice. Maybe. Vathran stood, and heard a gasp from somewhere behind him. He turned to see an elven serving woman, who immediately started apologizing. He got out maybe two words in response before she fell to her knees. All he could do was stare.

Her words registered. He'd been unconscious for days and Cassandra wanted to see him as soon as he woke up. The woman practically scrambled out the door, leaving him alone in the room.

Slowly, he took a deep breath, then another. A nearby chest contained gear, both his and some sort of ornate armor that was... He examined it. Apparently sized for him, and placed on top so he'd see it first. He shrugged, and put it on before heading out of the building.

Everyone was staring. It wasn't the first time he'd been stared at when entering a human dwelling area, but this was... None of the looks were hostile. Some of them were even bowing as he passed. What exactly had happened in the last three days?

Finding the Chantry wasn't difficult. It was the only path open to him that didn't involve pushing his way through the crowd. He heard arguing, and stopped just outside the door. Cassandra, it seemed was now arguing on his behalf. He took one more deep breath, and opened the door.

#

Vathran looked over the camp. He'd not only joined a human organization, but apparently one dedicated to the Chantry. And he'd failed his mission. There was no sign of Quiyala or Sulana. Breaking the news to his father was not going to be easy. He took a deep breath, and walked over to Cassandra. "Where do we go from here?"

"Follow me." She gestured at the chantry.

#

"The Chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all."

"I didn't ask for this..." Vathran shook his head at the other elf. He may not have asked for it, but it was an opportunity. Just a decade ago, an elf had ended a Blight. If another elf could close the Breach, then maybe... "But someone has to find a way to seal this Breach."

"Spoken nobly indeed." Solas inclined his head. When Vathran narrowed his eyes, Solas shrugged. "You think I'm mocking you. This age has made people cynical." He walked a few paces, looking out over the camp. "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams off lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

"The kind who makes the world a better place." This was an opportunity he did not intend to pass up.

"It isn't always that easy..." Solas turned towards him. "But I wish you luck." He nodded again. "I will stay then, at least until the Breach has been closed."

"Was that in doubt?" A chance to make things better for elves, and he'd been considering leaving?

"I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

"We still need you." Vathran looked out over the camp. "I wonder if it grates at them, needing elves? One of them an apostate." He shook his head.

"An interesting thought." Solas turned his eyes back to the Breach. "For now, let us hope either the mages or templars have the power to seal the Breach."

#

"Mother Giselle?" It had to be her, tending to the wounded.

"I am." She rose, and turned toward him. "And you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste."

He nodded. "I'm told you asked for me." A ranking mother of the Andrastian Chantry had asked for him. It was a strange feeling.

She gestured for him to walk with her. "I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it." She sighed. "Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us..."

Two of his clan's best had died there. "What happened was horrible."

Vathran listened as Mother Giselle laid out what she wanted from him. Go to Val Royeaux, and at the very least, convince some to doubt. To consider the option that he was what they claimed, a messenger from the gods. And she would do all she could to help. He smiled, and looked around the makeshift refugee camp. In the meantime, there were people here in need of help.

#

"The rams should keep them fed until we can get more supplies brought in." Vathran checked the reclaimed arrows. The shaft of one was beyond repair, but the arrowhead was salvageable. He glanced at Varric. "You're not bad with that crossbow."

Varric gave the crossbow a look that was frankly, just a little disturbing. "Bianca knows her trade."

"Let's fill that soldier and let him know the location of those caches." He sighed, and turned towards Cassandra. "Do you think the Inquisition has sufficient forces to deal with those rogues?"

"I do not know." Cassandra looked around. "We lost many at Haven. It may be defending the camp is the best we can do right now."

"Alright." Vathran nodded. "Maybe it's time to head in to Val Royeaux."

#

It went both better and worse than he'd hoped. The templars put in an appearance, but turned against the Chantry. Unfortunately, he was unable to sway them into joining the Inquisition. The Lord Seeker fellow seemed to be taking this opportunity to build his own power base.

Grand Enchanter Fiona, however, seemed amiable to a conversation. She was going to want to negotiate, clearly angling to give mages an advantage. He couldn't blame her. If it was another elf who brought the mages into an alliance... Heading to Redcliffe seemed like a good idea.

And in the meantime, he'd see what Orlais's First Enchanter wanted. And whatever the red handkerchief thing was.

#

He stared at the elven woman in front of him. "And is my being elfy a problem, exactly?"

"Look, the important thing is you glow, right? You're the Herald thingy?" Sera gestured.

"Yes, fine, whatever, I glow. What is this about?" He glanced over his shoulder at the others, but they were clearly as confused as he was.

"No idea, I don't know this idiot from manners." Sera shrugged. "My people just said the Inquisition should look at him."

Vathran blinked. "Elves?"

"Ha. No. People people. Name's Sera. This is cover." She pointed. "Get round it."

"What?"

Sera rolled her eyes. "For the reinforcements. Don't worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed." She waved her bow. "They've got no breeches."

#

"Are you insane?" Vathran slung his own bow over his shoulder as soon as the last one fell. "Why didn't you take their weapons?"

"Because no breeches." Sera cackled. "So, Herald of Andraste. You're a strange one. I'd like to join."

"I'm a strange one?" He turned to face her. "Who even are you?"

"It's like this." Sera gestured wildly as she spoke. "I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me." She aimed a thumb at her chest, then shrugged. "Well, I'm one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It's just a name, yeah? It lets little people, 'Friends', be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. 'The Friends of Red Jenny' are sort of out there. I used them to help you." She held up her bow. "Plus arrows."

"I..." He waved a hand. "Yes, whatever. Leliana can figure this out." He pinched the bridge of his nose as she wandered off, talking about selling breeches. "Mythal ma ghilan. Let's go see what this First Enchanter wants."

#

Watching the First Enchanter verbally castrate the man who had moments ago been threatening him was rather satisfying. She turned towards him as the marquise ran out with his tail between his legs, and gestured for him to follow her. "I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court."

"Charmed, Lady Vivienne." He bowed as he'd seen the nobles do.

"Ah, but I didn't invite you to the chateau for pleasantries." Vivienne nodded to him. "With Divine Justina dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."

The Enchantress of the Imperial Court? This was... He nodded. "The Inquisition will be happy to have you, Lady Vivienne."

"Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that."

#

Vathran went to report back, only to find Leliana's agents had already done that. "I think the mages are our best option. The Grand Enchanter was certainly friendlier than the Lord Seeker."

Neither Cassandra nor Cullen were particularly pleased by that, but Josephine and Leliana seemed happy with the decision.

He was heading out of the Chantry when Leliana caught his attention. It seemed the Grey Wardens were having difficulty of their own. And since he was on his way back toward the Hinterlands anyway...

No sooner had he exited the Chantry than he was stopped again, this time by a mercenary whose captain had apparently arranged a demonstration of sorts. He had... He gave the mercenary another look... Her mark the map for him.

#

"I should like to know if anyone here has treated you unkindly, Herald." Josephine smiled up at him. "For being an elf."

Most had been polite enough. "I can deal with a few whispers and sideways looks."

She made a disapproving noise. "I shall speak with the staff regarding such conduct." She folded her hands primly and set them on her desk. "If we're to convince the world that Andraste's Herald is an elf, the Inquisition must give you its utmost support." She sighed. "Stories of 'wild Dalish elves' have grown even more outrageous as people learn of you."

His fists clenched, and he forced them to relax. "The humans telling those tales are the first to take a knife to someone with pointed ears. My clan's defended ourselves against them more times than I can count." The memory tried to come back to him, and he forced it away ruthlessly.

Her eyes widened. "Really? I..." She shook her head. "Had no idea. I will do what I can to end the slander, Herald." She started to look down at her desk, then looked back up at him. "It may help if I know more about how you and your clan lived."

Vathran shrugged. "Getting up before dawn to fish, constantly mending wagons and tents, spending days on the hunt..." He chuckled. "I still can't believe city dwellers have food delivered straight to their doorsteps."

"Really? I never considered it extraordinary." She sat back in her chair. "Haven is so far away from home. You must miss the people of your clan."

He missed them all terribly, especially his family. Turana would likely have grown several inches by the time he saw her again. "My father is the Keeper. The leader of my clan." He looked down at his hands. "He sent me here with two others. Quiyala was the clan First, his apprentice. And Sulana was one of our best warriors. I haven't yet figured out how to tell him..." He sighed. "I should. I'm going to have to at least let him know I'm alive." He looked down. Turana would be worried about him.

"I am so sorry, Herald." She patted his hand gently.

"I do miss them, and wonder if I will see them again." He would have to go home eventually. But here, he could do more good than he could with his clan. Elven heroes were needed. "Though if I'd never left home, Josephine, I never would have met you." He gave her a small bow. "And that would be a tragedy."

"What? Really, there is more to this, Master Lavellan." She shifted some of the papers. "Whatever comes, your role as Andraste's Herald will mark your clan in history."

An advantage he could not even begin to pass up. "Elves have been swept under the rug or worse, rarely acknowledged as part of this world." He smiled. "This is our chance to be a force no one can ignore."

Her smile was warm. "History should look out. I believe you will succeed." She inclined her head gracefully. "Thank you for your time, Herald."

#

"Are you from an alienage?" Vathran fell into step with Solas.

"No."

"Then where are you from?" Vathran gave him an odd look. "What made you start studying the Fade?"

Solas shrugged. "I grew up in a village to the north. There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic." His voice took on an odd tone, as Quiyala's so often had when she talked about magic. "But as I slept, spirits of the Fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined."

He continued talking, and Vathran found himself shaking his head. "The only reason you live your life is to be able to see more of the Fade?"

"Yes." Solas's voice was fairly blunt.

"That's no way to live."

"You train to flick a dagger or an arrow to its target. The grace with which you move is a pleasing side benefit." Solas shrugged.

"And you study alone?"

"Not at all." Solas waved a hand as he spoke of spirits and nonsense.

"Okay." Vathran held up a hand. "When I asked if you were with anyone, I meant other people."

"Ah. 'People,' as opposed to spirits. We are flesh and blood, so we are real."

"Exactly." Vathran nodded.

"Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and his wit?"

"They're not defined by their bodies, but they do have bodies." Vathran shook his head again. "You need one to be a person."

"A demon possessing a corpse has a body." Solas raised an eyebrow.

"A living body."

"A demon possesses a living mage to become an abomination."

"They didn't make that body. They just took it over."

"Technically your mother created your body, with some help from your father, one assumes."

Vathran glared. The man was nearly as bad as Quiyala had been. "You've thought about this."

"On occasion, yes." Solas shrugged.

He sighed, and searched for another topic. "I'd be interested in your opinions on elven culture."

"I thought you would be more interested in sharing your opinions of elven culture." Solas looked him over, his eyes lingering on the vallaslin. "You are Dalish, are you not?"

"Yes, I am." Vathran's eyes narrowed. "The Dalish are the best hope for preserving the culture of our people."

"Our people. You use that phrase so casually. It should mean more..." Solas shook his head. "But the Dalish have forgotten that. Among other things."

"Oh, but you know the truth, right?"

"While they pass on stories, mangling details, I walk the Fade. I have seen things they have not."

"Fen'Harel ma ghilana. Fine. You think we're terrible. What about the alienages full of elves who aren't Dalish?" He waved a hand at where Sera was talking to Varric. "Why not take your knowledge to them?"

"Why? What would it benefit some poor man in a Fereldan alienage to learn that his ancestors strode the land like gods?" Solas clasped his hands behind his back. "It would only make him bitter, or inspire him to take a foolish risk and get himself killed."

"You've decided his reaction for him." Vathran folded his arms.

"Perhaps I have." Solas sighed. "If you have questions and believe the answers will help, ask."

"I find I'm no longer interested in the opinions of some..." Vathran waved a hand dismissively. "Seth'lin who can't even tell the difference between a spirit and a person." He started walking again, uncertain of when exactly they'd stopped. He didn't bother to look to see if Solas kept following.

#

Vathran walked back over to Cassandra, and then glanced over his shoulder at the mercenary company. "I'm not sure how to put this, but..." He gave her an apologetic look. "I just recruited a member of the Ben'Hassrath."

"You..." Cassandra blinked. "Did what?"

"Well, would you rather him..." Vathran raised an eyebrow. "Or someone who isn't willing to share information?" He shrugged. "I think the fact that they care enough to 'infiltrate' our ranks is actually a good sign. It means we are more than can be safely ignored."

"True." Cassandra nodded. "And Leliana may be able to make use of him."

"My thoughts exactly." He took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go see if we can find those missing soldiers."

#

He looked around the remains of the camp. Despite his hopes at settling the matter peacefully, the 'Blades of Hessarian' had fought to the death. All because he hadn't gone hunting deepstalkers to make some kind of amulet. "What a waste." He sighed. "At least the area will be safer for our soldiers now."

#

An attempt to speak with Sera left him with nearly as big a headache as the attempt to speak with Solas. He made a mental note to ask Leliana to lock up the wine cellar when Sera was around. Hopefully, she'd sober up. Vathran glanced over his shoulder. She had to be drunk. The alternative was she'd been dropped on her head. Repeatedly.

#

"Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?"

And meeting up with a Warden ended in them being attacked by bandits. Vathran was starting to think the Inquisition needed to change its sigil to a giant target. The man knew nothing. But he was willing to fight, and in Ferelden, being a Warden counted for a great deal indeed. "The Inquisition is happy to have you, Warden Blackwall."

#

He watched the soldiers practicing. Many were ex-templars, like their leader. Some were clearly veterans of other fighting. And some had to be shown which end of a sword to hold. The part he liked is that there was no small number of elves among them. Elves among the runners as well, not just among the servants. It raised a possibility.

Vathran started back into the Chantry only to have Josephine stop him. "My Lord Herald, we received a message from your clan." She bit her lip. "It seems they are concerned we are holding you prisoner."

"Ah." Vathran nodded. "I was hoping the letter I sent would reach them before..." He sighed. "We will need to get that clarified soon. I was thinking..." He went silent.

"My lord?"

"I was wondering if I should send for Turana."

"Turana?" Josephine raised an eyebrow. "Your wife?"

"My wife died a few years ago." Vathran closed his eyes against the memory, then reopened them to see Josephine giving him a concerned look. "Turana is my daughter. My father has been caring for her, but..." He looked back at the camp. "This place seems safe enough for a young elf." He gave Josephine a small bow. "Thanks in no small part to your efforts."

Josephine gave him a delighted smile. "Oh, of course. I can arrange for an envoy as soon as you wish."

"Thank you, Josephine."

#

Solas didn't like Iron Bull. Or Vivienne. Which, in Vathran's opinion, said good things about their characters. He fell into step next to Vivienne, and inquired about the mage circles and the Grand Enchanter. Any information could be helpful. Vivienne was willing enough to speak, and her opinion of the Grand Enchanter seemed low indeed.

There was a rift in front of the gate to Redcliffe.


	3. Chapter 3

"Clearly the mages are up to something, and I'd rather not see them all heading in to back up Tevinter's army." Vathran shook his head at Cassandra. "Whatever my misgivings regarding the templars are, we can at least trust they aren't going to sign on with a bunch of magisters."

"You think Felix was telling the truth?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"I think there is more going on here than we realize, and those two may be our best chance to get to the heart of the matter." Vathran sighed. "I'd like to see what Leliana thinks about..." He caught sight of a figure waiting at the gates of Haven, with a couple soldiers hovering nearby protectively. "Turana." He quickened his pace to nearly a run.

"Papae!" She started waving the moment she saw him.

#

He led his daughter to an area they could talk in private. Fortunately, his father had already broken the news of Sulana and Quiyala's deaths to the child. "You do have to be careful, and stay inside the walls of Haven, but the people here are good people."

"There are a lot of them." Turana shifted nervously. "And templars."

"Yes. Cullen, the leader of the army here, used to be a templar." He smiled down at her. She'd grown in the weeks since he'd last seen her. He felt a small pang as she looked back up at him through her mother's soft gray eyes. "He's an alright sort."

"Yes, but..." Turana shifted again, and then held out a hand.

Vathran blinked as a small mote of fire appeared above it. "You..." He stared at her. "You have the gift."

"I wanted it to be a surprise, when you got back. Quiyala would have taken me as First, I know it." Her lip trembled. "Are they going to put me in the tower?"

"No." He hugged her to him. "No. There are mages here who aren't in any tower. And Madam Vivienne is the leader of the remaining tower. No one would dare try to boss her around." He stroked her hair. "You'll be safe. I'll even ask her to teach you, if you'd like." He smiled down at her. "She can call a sword out of the very air, like the elven warriors of old."

"You're sure?"

"We can go talk to her now, if you'd like. And I can introduce you to some of the others. You'll like them."

#

"This is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast." Vathran gestured at the woman currently looking through a selection of swords.

"Andaran atish'an." Turana smiled up at the woman, and then her eyes widened. "I've heard of you. Sulana said you killed a bunch of dragons and saved the world once."

"Well, not the..." Cassandra sighed, and shook her head. "The story gets exaggerated."

"But you've fought dragons?"

"Yes."

"Sulana once took me hunting so I could find a dragon egg and bring it back and raise the dragon and teach it to let me ride it and then we'd go across the ocean and see what's on the other side and come back with treasure and the wisdom of the ancients and..." Turana glanced back up at him. "And then Papae said I couldn't keep it even if I'd found one cause dragons can't be tamed."

"He is correct." A small smile came to Cassandra's face.

"Papae said Sulana was killed when the temple exploded." Turana sighed.

Cassandra nodded to Turana. "Your father is helping us find the one responsible."

"And closing rifts. That's what the soldiers said." Turana smiled up at him proudly.

He drew himself up a little. "We are hoping to soon close the Breach itself."

"It's..." Turana gave a small shudder. "Scary."

#

Turana looked around the big stone building. A human town. With human soldiers. Surrounding a human human chantry, and her father was in the middle of it talking with chantry humans. All things he'd been very adamant she never, ever, ever do. A shadow fell over her, and she looked up, then squeaked before scrambling backwards.

The man wearing griffin armor blinked and took a step back. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I thought you were a bear."

"A..." His eyes widened as his hand went to his beard. Next to him an elven woman with short hair started cackling. "No. Not a bear."

She climbed to her feet, and glanced from him to the elven woman and then back. "Well, I can see that now." She sighed, then abruptly remembered that her father had told her to mind her manners. She started to attempt a curtsy, then grimaced and just held out her hand. "I'm Turana."

"Blackwall." He shook her hand. "And this is Sera."

"Oh, you're the warden guy." She nodded.

#

"The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name." Josephine shook her head. "It's an obvious trap."

Vathran appreciated her concern, but they needed to do something. "We can't waste time fighting among ourselves. We have to come to an agreement."

Leliana nodded. "A Tevinter magister controls Redcliffe, invites us to the castle to talk, and some of us want to do nothing."

He rubbed his forehead as they kept arguing. Then he turned towards Leliana. "The Wardens retook the castle from demons during the Blight, didn't they? You were there."

She raised an eyebrow, and then nodded. "There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through."

"Too risky." Cullen immediately objected. "Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister."

"Not if there is a sufficient distraction." Vathran folded his arms. "I can take Bull and Sera in with me. I have a feeling they'd be very good at the whole 'create a distraction' thing."

"It's risky, but it could work." Cullen slowly nodded.

Whatever Josephine was about to say was lost as a commotion came from just outside the door. A moment later, the other Tevinter mage, Dorian, was striding through the door, offering his assistance. With rather convenient timing. He glanced at Cullen, and made a mental note to suggest a couple templars be sent in with the agents. Cullen met his eyes. "This plan puts you in the most danger. We can't, in good conscience, order you to do this." He sighed. "We can still go after the templars if you'd rather not play the bait. It's up to you."

"Let me know when the agents are ready." Vathran nodded to Leliana.

#

She saw an older elf standing near the herbalist shack, and headed in that direction. He raised an eyebrow when she approached. Turana pointed at the building behind him. "I'm not in there, and you haven't seen me all day. In fact, you've never seen me before." She opened the door and entered, shutting it behind her.

A few moments later she heard the templar Cassandra had assigned her as a body guard asking the elf if he'd seen a young elven girl. He assured the templar he had never met her. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door. "It is clear."

"Ma serannas, hahren." She exited, and then gave him another look. "Oh, you're the Fade man, aren't you?"

"I have been called worse things." He gave her a small bow. "I am Solas."

"Turana." She sat down in the shadows of the building. "Madam de Fer is giving me lessons." She wrinkled her nose. "I wanted her to teach me the magic sword thing, but she says I require a more grounded understanding of the basic principals of safety and self-control."

"It does not hurt to have a thorough understanding of the basic principals before moving on to greater complexities."

"Yes, but I don't think she even likes magic. I once saw Quiyala create an entire wall out of fire to keep a wyvern away. If she'd lost control, she could have taken out the entire forest." She looked up at him. "I sort of figured out the whole 'magic is dangerous' thing a while ago. I want to learn how to make it useful."

"Then perhaps we should start with some of the basic barriers." He gestured for her to follow him. "The ability to protect yourself and your allies is one of the more useful aspects of magic."

She followed his directions, grinning proudly when she successfully blocked a snowball he tossed at her. "How come you didn't go to Redcliffe with my Papae?"

"He did not ask me to accompany him." Solas shrugged.

"But you are the Fade man. The expert." She frowned. "He took the big guy with the horns. He's always told me I should stay away from the big guys with the horns."

"The Qunari." Solas nodded. "Wise advice, though I do not think The Iron Bull would harm you directly."

"Iron Bull?" Turana blinked. "That makes him sound like a big cow."

#

It took Vathran a moment to realize he and Dorian were back in the hall, with Inquisition agents present. He could still see his daughter's face, half buried in the red lyrium. It was all he could do not to jam an arrow into Alexius's eye. "You've lost." He glared at the magister.

Alexius fell to his knees, and looked up at his son. Pain was etched on the man's face. Turana's face swam in his mind again, and he had to turn away to avoid feeling a pang of sympathy for the cultist.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Dorian started to walk towards him, then the door to the hall burst open. Armored men began entering, taking up defensive positions. "Or not."

Vathran's eyes widened when two more figures, a man and a woman, entered. The man spoke first. "Grand Enchanter, we'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality."

Fiona looked as if she was going to throw up. "Your majesties."

This was probably not the best way to meet the King and Queen of Ferelden. Especially as they both looked furious. The queen folded her arms. "When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes."

"King Alistair, Queen Cathiel, I assure you, we never intended..."

The queen gestured sharply. "In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough."

The king glared at her. "You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden, or we'll be forced to make you leave."

"But..." Fiona wrung her hands. "We have hundreds who need protection. Where will we go?"

He stepped forward. "The Inquisition might be willing to take in the mages."

Fiona gave him a look that combined relief and wariness. "And what are the terms of this arrangement?"

Dorian's eyes practically rolled out of his head. "Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, yes?"

Better than Tevinter? Of course they were. He glared at Dorian before turning back to Fiona. Behind him, he heard Cassandra suggest conscripting them. She had a good point. These mages weren't Keepers, aware of their responsibilities. Fiona sighed. "It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer."

"You will surrender yourselves as prisoners and conscripts of the Inquisition."

She took a small step forward. "We shouldn't have accepted the magister's 'help', I know, but -"

This was not a time to argue. He gestured sharply. "The sky has been torn open. We are all in immediate danger. There is no room for failure now." Vathran shook his head. "We cannot close the Breach without you. But we would be mad to trust you."

King Alistair spoke up. "If the Inquisition wants the mages, it can have them. We want them gone by sundown tomorrow." The queen nodded her agreement.

Fiona shot the king a strange look before turning back to Vathran. "Then we have no choice but to surrender to the Inquisition." She nodded. "The Breach will be closed. We must do what we can to restore peace to a world that sorely needs it."

The king glanced at him before taking the queen's arm. They both left the room.

#

Turana watched from her somewhat hidden alcove as her father met with the Inquisition's leaders. A couple of them appeared annoyed with him. Leliana was glaring. "They have suffered enough. Why continue to mistreat them?"

Cullen shook his head. "It is not mistreating them to take reasonable precautions."

Josephine sighed. "Whatever you call it, the situation with the mages is unstable and likely to deteriorate, just as the Circles did."

Leliana folded her arms as she stared at Vathran. "What did you think you were doing, taking the mages prisoner?" Her father had taken mages prisoner? Turana frowned.

Her father returned the glare. "These mages seized Redcliffe and threw out its people. They must face justice."

"While this certainly buys us public approval, I worry it won't last." Josephine folded her hands primly in front of her. "The mages will rebel again."

"How could you go along with this, Cassandra?" Leliana turned her glare on the seeker.

"At the time, I had no better solution." Cassandra stared back, her own eyes narrowing. "I don't suppose you have one now?" Cassandra nodded to Vathran. "The sole point of the Herald's mission was to gain the mages' aid, and that was accomplished.

She nearly jumped when another voice joined the conversation, and saw a man in rather unusual clothing step into view. "The voice of pragmatism speaks. And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments."

Cassandra seemed somewhat relieved to have a new target. She turned her glare on the newcomer. "Closing the Breach is all that matters."

Her father's voice sounded soothing when he spoke up again. "The longer the Breach is open, the more damage it does. We should head there as soon as possible."

"We should look into those things you saw in this 'dark future'. The assassination of Empress Celene?" Leliana frowned. "A demon army?" Turana's eyes widened as she listened.

"Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do." The newcomer shrugged. "Orlais falls, the Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone."

"One battle at a time." Cullen shook his head. "It's going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let's take this to the war room." He gave Vathran a respectful nod. "Join us. None of this means anything without your mark, after all."

"I will, shortly." Her father nodded. "I'd be honored to help with the plan."

"Meet us there when you're ready." Josephine smiled at him, and Turana saw her father stand up just a little straighter.

"I'll skip the war council, but I would like to see this Breach up close, if you don't mind." The newcomer waved a hand.

"Then you're..." Her father gave the man a strange look. "Staying?"

"Oh, didn't I mention?" The newcomer smiled. "The South is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces."

"I must admit, I'm surprised." Her father frowned.

"We both saw what could happen, what this 'Elder One' and his cult are trying to do." The newcomer stood up straighter. "Not everything from Tevinter is terrible. Some of us have fought for aeons against this sort of madness." He nodded sharply. "It's my duty to stand with you. That future will not come to pass."

"Stay if you must." Her father shrugged. "But you'll be watched."

"Watch away." The newcomer twitched a shoulder. "I have nothing to hide, and evidently plenty to prove."

"I'll begin preparations to march on the summit." Cullen began walking toward the war room. "Maker willing, the mages will be enough to grant us victory."

#

He found his daughter exactly where he expected her to be, eavesdropping on the conversation. She started to say something, and then he was hugging her tightly. "Papae. Need to breath."

"Just..." He loosened his grip only a little, then sighed. "Just stay safe, alright?"

"What happened?" She tilted her head to look up at him.

A lump rose in his throat as the image came back to him. His beautiful Turana half-consumed by red lyrium, barely able to say his name. All because he'd failed. No. That future would not come to pass. "It's a long story."


	4. Chapter 4

"So Fiona and her malcontents are finally under proper authority." Vivienne, at least, seemed very pleased at the turn of events. "That's an excellent beginning, my dear. We will have to discuss how to administrate this new asset. Cullen doesn't have enough templars to handle incidents. Some of the rank and file need to be trained."

"I mentioned that to him. The last thing we need are abominations running amok." And templars could also serve to keep the less responsible mages away from his daughter.

"I knew you would have a proper grasp of the situation." She nodded. "I'll have a word with Cullen. We are reliant on his people absolutely. There has never been a greater threat to mages than the Breach. Until it is closed, no one is safe."

"Speaking of safety, I appreciate you taking the time to give my daughter a few lessons."

"She's a charming girl, though very eager to push ahead." Vivienne nodded.

"Her mother was much the same." Vathran sighed. "Turana is a Keeper at heart. She wants to help."

"May I inquire as to her mother?" Vivienne raised an eyebrow.

"My wife died four years ago. There was a storm, in southern Antiva, and it flooded. My clan and one of the local villages were forced to flee to higher ground. Miyena was trying to help a family trapped in their home. She got one child out, and went back for the other." He swallowed. "They didn't make it."

"I am very sorry for your loss, my dear. She sounds like an admirable woman."

"She was. Thank you."

#

It was interesting, watching how people acted around her father. Usually humans treated them like savages, if they didn't ignore them completely. Some of the villages they passed through often had been friendly, but it was nothing like this. A few people actually went as far as to bow when he approached.

#

He found Josephine talking to a dwarven woman. The woman left as he approached. Vathran watched her go. "Who was she, Ambassador?"

"A merchant. I thought we should reach out to the dwarves to secure lyrium for the Inquisition's mages." Josephine sighed. "According to Lady Korpin, it's raised the ire of the Chantry."

"How?" Vathran raised an eyebrow.

"Access to lyrium makes us rather more formidable than they anticipated. We are becoming a challenge." She shook her head. "Sadly, the remaining grand clerics appear to be consolidating the Chantry's power instead of comforting the masses."

He may not have been an Andrastian, but he'd spoken with enough humans to know what she meant to them. "The Chantry should be a place of hope, not another group scrambling for answers."

Josephine nodded. "That must be its strength again." She headed into her office, and Vathran followed. "The Chant did much to bridge nations. Little but the Chantry ties Orlais, Nevarra, Ferelden, Antiva, and even Rivain to a common cause."

Vathran sat down on a bench. "Has the Chantry truly promoted such peace?" Many of the clerics he'd met dismissed the Dalish as heathen savages.

"Andraste's Chant is familiar across kingdoms, a source of many shared customs." Josephine gestured with her pen. "That is the crucial point. Common ground is the start of all negotiations."

"Clans meet only meet formally once every ten years, yet if we cross each other's paths we are united by being Dalish." Vathran nodded. "Shared faith and customs are useful when talking with strangers."

"Precisely." Josephine smiled. "And these similar interests are merely where we begin. We must learn to think beyond our own wants to secure peace in Thedas."

A smile came to his own face. "How did someone so lovely and selfless go into Orlesian politics, Lady Montilyet?"

"Well. That is..." She blushed a little. "Really, you give me too much credit." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "While you're here, I do have a question." She shifted her writing board. "The remaining grand clerics sent a missive inquiring about events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. They demand to know whether the Inquisition officially claims that Andraste saved you from the Breach." She met his eyes. "If it were up to you, how would you reply?"

It was a dangerous question. "Will my answer change your reply to the Chantry?"

"If Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen, and I could agree on our official stance, I could answer that." She sighed. "We should decide soon. The revered mothers don't seem to know what to make of you."

Vathran rose. Without a belief that he was sent by their most revered figure, it was likely all anyone would see was his ears. "I'd tell the Chantry that Andraste herself shielded me from harm."

"I'd truly like to hear the debates that would raise in the halls of Val Royeaux." She curtsied. "Thank you for your thoughts. A good day to you."

#

Turana watched her father talking with Solas. She glanced up at her jailer, and found him watching her like a hawk. "Can't we get closer?"

"Commander Cullen told me to keep you away from the crater." Kels shook his head.

"But I can hardly see anything!" She folded her arms and glared. "Fenedhis."

"Pretty sure that's not a word a dignified young lady should be saying."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Look, we can sneak up there and get a better view. Nobody will even see us."

"Except the Commander, at which point he will assign me to latrine duty for the rest of my life." Kels folded his arms.

"You can say I ran off, and you were just trying to catch me."

"You have any idea how many recruits have used that line?"

"Penshra." She muttered something else in elvish.

"I'll have a witty comeback for you just as soon as I ask Solas what that meant."

#

Vathran stood, taking several deep breaths. Solas was calling instructions to the mages. Elves were saving the world. He glanced over his shoulder towards the pass, and saw his daughter standing there with one of the Inquisition's attaches. He didn't want to risk having her too close if things went wrong, and even if they went right there was going to be a lot of magic flowing down here. Better safe than sorry.

"Focus past the Herald. Let his will draw from you." Solas glanced in his direction, and nodded.

He took a deep breath, and raised his hand toward the Breach.

#

She saw her father lift his hand, and then energy start to rise. "Mythal enaste..."

"What?" Kels glanced at her.

"It's..."

Green light pulsed and flowed up towards the Breach. It pulsed and twisted, and then...

It closed. She stared down into the crater. "Papae." She started moving, and Kels caught her arm. "Papae, Papae."

"He's moving, look." Kels pointed, then bent and swung her up to sit on his shoulder.

Tulana stared, and saw Cassandra helping her father back to his feet. "He did it." She looked down at Kels. "He did it."

"He did." Kels smiled at her.

#

"Word of your heroism has spread."

Vathran turned towards Cassandra. "Look at them all." He gestured at the celebrants, then shook his head. "Varric is attempting to teach my daughter how to dance." He stood up straighter. "A strange alliance. The question is, where do we go from here?"

"That..." Cassandra looked down at the scene. "Is one of the more frightening things I have ever seen." She shook her head. "But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory. And with the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus."

"I am willing to -"

The sound of an alarm going up cut off his words.

#

He headed toward the gate, with Blackwall, Iron Bull, and Vivienne only a couple paces behind. "Cullen?" Cassandra rushed towards the commander.

"One watchguard reporting." Cullen gestured. "It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None." Cullen shook his head.

Vathran started to ask what the did know when he heard something outside the gate. Someone knocked. "I can't come in unless you open."

Cullen followed him out of the gate. The last of the attackers fell under the blades of a strange looking young man. He looked up at Vathran, then moved toward him. Cullen quickly took up a defensive position. The young man gestured frantically as he spoke. "I'm Cole. I came to warn you. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know."

"What is this? What's going on?" Vathran looked around at the corpses. He'd never seen armor like they wore.

"The templars come to kill you."

"Templars?" Cullen shook his head. "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?"

"The red templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages." The scarecrow-like young man pointed at figures on a rise. "There."

"I know that man..." Cullen looked like he'd seen a ghost. "But this Elder One..." The second figure was monstrous, towering over the other man by a few feet.

"He's very angry that you took his mages."

"Cullen. Give me a plan. Anything." He turned to the man next to him.

It was a moment before he got an answer. "Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle." He nodded. "Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can."

Vathran nodded. He unslung his bow, then gestured at one of the Inquisition runners that stood nearby. "Get my daughter into the Chantry."

"Yes, Your Worship." The man saluted.

Cullen turned toward the forces assembling at the gate. "Mages. You -" He pointed with his sword. "You have sanction to engage them. That is Samson. He will not make it easy. Inquisition. With the Herald. With our lives. For all of us."

#

She stumbled, and Kels caught her hand, preventing her from falling. "Are you injured?" He gave her a concerned look.

"No, I'm alright." Turana looked over her shoulder. "What's happening?"

"Don't worry. The Commander and your father will fix everything."

"But..." There was shouting, and she turned toward it, stumbling again.

Kels caught her and picked her up, putting her on his back. "You'll be safe in the Chantry." He headed toward it at a dead run.

#

He notched an arrow and put it in the chest of one of the attackers. The man stumbled forward one more step and then fell. "Get that trebuchet firing." Vathran leapt atop some crates to give himself a better vantage point, then put an arrow in a mage gathering a spell to them.

"Your Worship, the other trebuchet..." One of the soldiers called out to him. "It isn't firing."

Vathran gestured to his companions. "Let's go."

#

The shot from the trebuchet soared, striking the side of the mountain. Vathran held his breath. There was a roaring sound as the mountainside started to slide, burying their attackers. He was raising his bow triumphantly when there was a second roaring sound. Vathran looked up, and then threw himself off the trebuchet a heartbeat before the dragon's breath consumed it.

#

"No."

Turana turned around at the sound of Kels' voice. Her eyes widened. "That's..." She looked up at him. "That's a dragon."

"That's an archdemon." His voice sounded strangled.

"Papae..." She started to rush back out of the Chantry.

He caught her and pulled her back. "Turana."

"My Papae is out there..." She tried to pull free from him.

"I know." He pulled her back again, then hugged her. "He'll be alright, Turana."

She clung to him as terrified tears started to fall.

#

"We need everyone back to the Chantry. It's the only building that might hold against..." Cullen shook his head. "That beast." He met Vathran's eyes. "At this point, just make them work for it."

He moved quickly, searching the faces, but saw no sign of Turana. Vathran looked up at the Chantry, and saw Turana attempt to exit it, only to be pulled back by one of the Inquisition's soldiers. He gestured to his companions and headed towards her. There had to be some way to get her to safety. Gods above, he never should have brought her here.

#

"Roderick?" Vathran saw the man draped over the shoulder of the strange young man who'd come to warn them.

Cole peered up from under his hat. "He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He's going to die."

"What a charming boy." Roderick let Cole set him in a chair.

"Herald." Cullen walked toward him. "Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us."

"I've seen an Archdemon. I was in the Fade, but it looked like that." Cole looked up at them.

"I don't care what it looks like." Cullen shook his head. "It has cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven."

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald." Cole tilted his head.

Vathran took a deep breath. "If it gets everyone else here to safety..." Turana was all that mattered now. He looked toward the back of the Chantry. She was with a group of other children, with several soldiers standing guard.

"Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable." Cullen gestured. "The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide."

"No. They are too close." Vathran shook his head. "To hit them we'd have to bury Haven."

"We're dying, but we can decide how. Many don't get that choice."

His eyes went back to Turana. It took him a moment to realize that Roderick was speaking. "What are you on about, Roderick?"

"There is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could..." Roderick coughed. "Tell you."

"A path?" Vathran's eyes went to Turana again before turning to Roderick.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start - it was overgrown. Now, with so many in the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers... I don't know, Herald." Roderick put a hand on Vathran's arm. "If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more."

"Cullen, will it work?" Vathran whirled to face the commander. "If that thing is here for me I'll make him fight for it."

"And when the mountain falls?" Cullen raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

Vathran narrowed his eyes. "Get my daughter out of here safely. Nothing else matters." He took his bow off his shoulder, and headed for the exit.

#

"Papae..." Turana looked over her shoulder. "He's coming, right?"

"I..." Kels swallowed. "Turana, we have to keep moving."

"He went back out of the Chantry. Why did he go back out?" Turana stumbled, and clung to him. He pulled her out of the snow, and put her on his back again as he kept moving. She wiped tears out of her eyes, and looked ahead to see Leliana lighting an arrow. The spymaster fired it into the sky. "What is she..."

A heartbeat later the nearby mountain started to slide. Turana heard herself screaming as the rocks and snow buried the town below.


	5. Chapter 5

Vathran woke to the sound of voices arguing. Relief flooded through him as he realized Turana was curled up next to him, asleep. He hugged the girl to him. A voice came from nearby. "You need rest."

"Something tells me they've been at it for hours." He looked over to see Mother Giselle as he attempted to sit up without disturbing his daughter.

"They have that luxury, thanks to you." Giselle assisted, tucking the girl in as Vathran extracted himself. "The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

"What's the latest on Corypheus and his forces?"

"We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him." Giselle offered him a mug of steaming broth. "That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack." She sighed. "I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

"I should go see what I can do to help." Vathran looked across at where the Inquisition's leadership was arguing among themselves.

"Another heated voice won't help." Giselle shook her head. "Even yours. Perhaps especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand..." She stood. "And fall." She met his eyes. "And now, we have seen him return. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained." She raised an eyebrow at him. "That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?"

Her words sent a small chill through him. Were the gods with him? "Perhaps I was meant for this, but that didn't help at Haven. I want to believe the Gods are with me, but doubt is everywhere." Vathran rose, and went to the tent exit.

#

Turana woke to the sound of someone singing. She sat up and looked outside the tent. Other voices joined Mother Giselle's, and she stared as people began to gather around her father. Her eyes widened as many of them began to kneel before him as they sang.

The Chantry mother stopped next to her father when the singing was done. "Faith is made stronger by facing doubt. Untested, it is nothing."

Slowly, the people of the camp began moving again, going about their business as though a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. As though her father had lifted the weight from their shoulders. She smiled as she watched Solas draw her father away, then squared her shoulders.

She headed towards where some of the servants were adding ingredients to a large pot. "Can I help?"

One smiled, and handed her a kettle of tea.

#

He followed Solas up to a ridge, and looked out over the valley. Solas used magic to light a torch. "The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting." He glanced back at Vathran. "Her faith is hard-won, lethallan, worthy of pride..." Solas clasped his hands behind his back. "Save one detail. The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived..." He shook his head. "And we must prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people."

Vathran saw all the good elves had done, all the progress made in the past few years torn away. "Even if we defeat Corypheus, eventually they'll find a way to blame elves."

"I suspect you are correct. It is unfortunate, but we must be above suspicion to be seen as valued allies." Solas turned his gaze back to the valley. "Faith in you is shaping this moment, but it needs room to grow."

#

Turana watched her father leading the small army through the valley. Now and then he consulted with Solas, but the rest of the time he was scouting ahead. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought he knew where he was going. It was clear the rest of the refugees were convinced he did.

She picked up a tray, and began handing cups of broth to the wounded. The blessings some heaped on her made her a little uncomfortable. All of them addressed her as lady.

There was a pillow waiting for her when she sat down next to one of the most wounded. His hands had been badly burned. She took the spoon, and smiled at him as she offered him a mouthful of the broth.

#

Cullen found Kels sitting against a tree, his head buried in his arms. "Kels?"

The young man scrambled to his feet. "Commander."

The report on the armory could wait. "Kels, what's wrong?"

Kels swallowed. "I've looked, and asked, and..." He took a deep breath. "Nobody has seen Minaeve since..." He looked back at the camp. "She was helping Adan, and nobody has seen him either and..."

"Maker." Cullen started to put a hand on the young man's shoulder, and then thought better of it. He pulled Kels into a hug instead, and felt the younger man shaking. "I'm sorry."

#

Vathran stood atop the ridge, staring out at the castle in the valley. He shot a glance towards Solas, and received a nod in return. "Skyhold," Solas said.

He smiled, and started toward it.

#

Cassandra met him in the courtyard. She gestured at the people coming in the gate, calling them pilgrims. "We now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

Vathran smiled. "This all began with Andraste's blessing." There was no harm in looking to Andraste. She had once chosen Shartan. "It was that simple."

"Yet did her blessing grant you worthiness, or was it given because you were already worthy?" Cassandra gestured for him to follow her. "You are that creature's rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us." She led him to where Leliana stood atop the staircase, holding a sword across her hands. "The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has already been leading it." She turned toward him. "You."

He stared at the crowd gathered below. Turana was sitting on the shoulders of one of the Inquisition's runners, smiling up at him. Vathran took a deep breath. "I have done what I can, to undertake the task for which I was chosen."

"That is always a struggle." Cassandra nodded.

"You're not sure about this?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"There is no faith without doubt, yet I believe this is the only path before us." She gestured at Leliana. "There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead: that must be yours to decide."

The sword was heavy in his hands as he took it from Leliana. He looked down at the crowd, and met Turana's eyes. "Corypheus will never let us live in peace. He made that clear. He intends to be a god, to rule over us all. Corypheus must be stopped." And an elf would stop him.

"Wherever you lead us." Cassandra stepped to the side of the ledge.

#

Turana joined the voices cheering for her father as he lifted the blade above his head. Kels set her down as the crowd cleared. She looked up at him. "What's going to happen now?"

"Now, hopefully..." Kels looked up at where Cullen was heading up the staircase. "The Inquisitor and the Commander will find a way to save the world."

"What can we do to help?" She waved a hand.

"Well, I mostly run reports for the Commander, but I don't think the daughter of the Inquisitor should be doing menial tasks." Kels frowned. "Maybe you could help Josephine? Be kind of an ambassador princess thing."

"Ambassador princess thing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It..." Kels sighed. "Sounded better in my head."

She nodded, and then her smile faded. "Minaeve was Dalish. We should plant a tree for her."

"I..." Kels blinked. "Would that..." He shifted. "Do you think that..." He took a deep breath. "A tree. Yeah. I think she'd like that."

#

Vathran watched Varric go, and turned towards Leliana. "Is there any way this friend isn't who I think it is?"

"Cassandra..." Leliana sighed. "Is going to kill him."

#

Dorian felt the uneasy sensation that he was being watched. Not unusual, he supposed. He turned to see who was behind him, and then stepped back in surprise. A young elven girl was hanging upside down from the upper level, watching him with a curious expression on her face. "Er..." Dorian blinked. "Hello."

"You're the Tevinter one, right?" The girl gave him what he was fairly confident was a questioning look. It was hard to read her features upside down.

"I am from Tevinter, yes..." He gave her a cautious look.

"Do you really eat elves?" She wrinkled her nose.

"I most certainly do not." He shook his head. "You're all so bony."

"Are not." She shook her head and pinched her arm. "See."

"And you have a gamey flavor."

"Nuh-uh. I eat good food!"

"The meat cooks up all stringy." A smile played around the edges of his mouth.

"Sounds like you're just a bad cook." She stuck her tongue out at him. "We'd be delicious."

"Well, perhaps with a proper marinade." He held out his hand. "Dorian Pavus, at your service."

She accepted the handshake. "Turana Lavellan." She grinned. "I like that thing on your lip."

He touched his mouth. "It is called a mustache."

"It looks like a caterpillar." She pointed in the general direction of the stables. "How come you're not all the way fuzzy like the Warden guy?"

"I know the importance of hygiene and proper grooming." He folded his arms. "Why are you upside down?"

"It's fun." She shrugged, then pulled herself up, freed her legs, and landed a couple feet from him. "Why do you paint around your eyes?"

"It makes me look dashing." He gestured. "Why do you braid flowers into your hair?"

"They smell good. Why are your clothes so shiny?"

"My superior sense of fashion." He gestured for the girl to sit across from him. "Why are you wearing a carved squirrel on a pendant?" Well, he had wanted to learn a bit more about the Dalish.

"Some of my best friends are squirrels. Why do you have a snake on your cloak?"

"Some of my best friends are snakes. Why do you -"

"What's going on here?" Dorian turned to see the Inquisitor glaring at him.

"Papae." Turana smiled cheerfully. "I was just..."

"Madam Vivienne is waiting for your lesson." The Inquisitor's face softened as he looked at his daughter. "Run along now."

"Fine." She bounced to her feet. "Nice meeting you Dorian Pavus."

"The pleasure was mine." He bowed to the girl as she ran off, then turned back toward the Inquisitor. "Delightful child."

"She is." The Inquisitor glared at him again before continuing up towards the rookery.

Dorian sighed, and returned to his books.

#

She brushed a few imaginary specks of dust off the desk, then looked up when the Inquisitor entered. He still wore Dalish style armor. Several had commented, but she had to admit the fact that it made him stand out was actually working to her advantage. And several of the Inquisition's soldiers had begun added details to their armor that imitated it. She nodded in greeting when he walked toward her. "I've made some inquiries into the Imperial Court. The sooner we deal with the threat to the empress, the better." Josephine touched the parchment on her desk. "The political situation in the empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters."

Cullen's voice entered the room a moment before the man did. "Everything in the empire complicates matters. It's the Orlesian national pastime."

"Turn up your nose at the Grand Game if you like, Commander, but we play for the highest stakes, and to the death." Leliana waved a hand as she followed him in.

Josephine managed to avoid sighing at them. "The court's disapproval can be as great a threat as the Venatori. We must be vigilant, to avert disaster."

"Don't worry, Josephine." The Inquisitor gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll protect the empress, no matter what."

At least he realized the import. The elven man was proving to have a knack for diplomacy. "I pray you're right. If your vision of the future comes to pass..." She clasped her hands. "The death of the empress heralds the destruction of everything. Orlais holds Tevinter at bay. All of Thedas could be lost if the empire falls to Corypheus. Celene is holding peace talks under the auspices of a Grand Masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there." She leaned forward. "It's the perfect place for an assassin to hide."

"Does Celene know about the threats against her?" The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow. "Can we send word?"

"I've sent messages to the empress, but it's impossible to know if she's received them." Especially if the Venatori had agents in the court. Messages could be intercepted. "I'll arrange for an invitation at your discretion, Inquisitor."

#

"Papae says he's worried you might be a bad influence."

Dorian turned to see Turana. "There is no need for worry about what might be." He smiled. "I am definitely a bad influence."

"Those are the best kind." Turana nodded. "Want to play stones?"

#

He waited until Cullen and Leliana had gone back to their business, then turned back to Josephine. "Anything else?"

"I was just inspecting our new headquarters." She shook her head. "Foundation cracks. Nesting animals. And miles from any centers of civilization." Josephine sighed. "The staff must make it presentable if we're to receive any visitors of distinction."

Appearances were vital. Likely why Josephine always took great care with her own appearance. "It certainly wouldn't do for the Inquisition to appear overly shabby."

"We've only just now convinced everyone we are precisely what Thedas requires." She scribbled something on a piece of parchment. "The mages will be gauging the Inquisition's fortitude. They should feel safe here."

Vathran gave her a concerned look. "Do you not feel safe here?"

"I've had..." She took a deep breath before looking up at him. "Difficulty forgetting Corypheus's attack on Haven." She set down the pen. "Do you know who first leapt to arms? Our workers. They were so proud of our cause. Corypheus simply cut them down. So much screaming after that first blast of fire. So many people turned to ash."

The other night he'd woken to the sound of Turana having a nightmare. "I keep feeling that fire's heat on the back of my neck, too."

"Indeed." Josephine smiled at him. "But you're the one who lead us to safety." She picked the pen back up. "Well. Before I return to my duties, allow me to congratulate you on your appointment as Inquisitor, my lord. I will now bring diplomatic issues to your attention, and I'm more than happy to help with any situations that arise."

He started to simply nod, then hesitated a moment. "I'm loath to part from such pleasant company. Would you care to walk the castle with me?"

"Oh." She blinked. "Well, a tour, then? Let me fetch the steward."

"That..." He had a steward? "Isn't precisely what I was hoping for."

"Well, do let me know if you change your mind. Now, I must find someone to prepare the guest quarters."

#

Vathran entered the rotunda to find his daughter talking to Solas. The older elf was patiently demonstrating the technique he was using for adding the murals to the walls. Turana's tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated on her brush strokes. For a moment, he considered sending her away, then he shrugged and headed up the stairs. As long as he wasn't filling her head with Fade nonsense, there was no harm in her learning an ancient elven art form.

#

Turana leaned back and smiled up at Solas. "Most people send me off to run an errand by this point."

"I am not currently in need of an errand runner." He nodded to her.

"Are you sure I'm not pestering you?" She fidgeted a little.

"I am enjoying our conversation." Solas smiled.

"Okay, then how come the elves, dwarves, and qunari each have just one language but the humans have eighty?"

Solas laughed. "Well, da'len..."

#

"A rift..." Vathran stared. "In the lake." He shook his head. "How is that even possible?"

"Does that mean water is pouring into the Fade right now?"

"Well, if it was, you'd think the lake would be draining so..." Vathran rubbed his forehead. "Thinking about it makes my head hurt. Let's go find Hawke." He started walking. He still wasn't sure how he felt about Hawke joining them. The mages in the camp had been all atwitter about the man's presence. And Hawke had apparently been one of the preferred options for leading the Inquisition. Cassandra said she believed he was chosen, but with Hawke here...

There was a commotion ahead. He drew his bow, and fired an arrow into an attacking corpse.

#

Turana squirmed. "It itches."

"Hold a moment, let me..." Josephine adjusted something in the back of the gown. "There."

She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. The silken gown in soft pink had ruffles brushed the ground as she walked. Gems had been sewn into the neckline to enhance the embroidered flowers, and there was lace everywhere. "I look like a cake."

"Nonsense." Vivienne shook her head. "You look darling. A proper young lady."

"How am I supposed to climb anything in this?" Turana wrinkled her nose.

"You must remain presentable for the ambassadors, my dear."

Josephine ran her fingers through Turana's hair. "Perhaps some pearls braided in?"

"Pearls?" Turana stared up at her. "In my hair?"

"Your father is the Inquisitor. It would not do for you to look shabby." Vivienne nodded.

"Pearl slippers to match. Soft leather, perhaps in deerskin?" Leliana raised an eyebrow.

"I have just the thing." Josephine nodded.

"I'm being punished for something, aren't I?" Turana hung her head. She glanced again at her reflection. Maybe with a little less lace? Vivienne wouldn't hear an argument, but Josephine might be amiable to compromise. Or she could just set the dress on fire. Leliana gave her a look that suggested the spymaster knew exactly what she was thinking.

There was a knock on the door. "Um, Sister Nightingale, the Inquisitor sent a message." Kels stood just outside. As soon as the others turned their attention to him, she mouthed the words 'save me' to him. His lips twitched in response. "They have captured a fort near Crestwood. The Inquisitor thinks you may find the location useful."

"I shall see to it." Leliana nodded, then glanced back at Josephine. "Silver buckles though, not gold."

"Indeed. We must not be ostentatious." Vivienne nodded.

She mouthed the word 'help' to Kels, then the word 'traitor' as he just backed away slowly.

#

"You're Loghain?" Vathran raised an eyebrow. "The Loghain?"

The man nodded before going over the information he'd brought. There was less of it than Vathran had hoped. All he'd really given them was bad news and the location of a place they could find more bad news. He sighed. "Alright. Let's head back to Skyhold." He started walking out of the cave. At least they'd been able to help Crestwood. That should keep things pleasant with Ferelden, and perhaps sooth over any lingering hard feelings over what had happened in Redcliffe.

The Hero of Ferelden had been Cassandra's first choice to lead the Inquisition. It wasn't a choice he could truly fault. The woman had united a country and saved the world already, even if she hadn't been the one to strike the final blow. That had been an elf, an elf who'd gone on to save Ferelden again.

He squared his shoulders. The world would learn to respect elves. They just needed to...

"Hey, Solas! Droopy-ears-says-what?"

Solas looked over his shoulder at Sera. "... excuse me?"

"Ugh." Sera threw up her hands. "You're no fun!"

Vathran sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

"If Cole is a spirit, then it's better that he's here, where we can keep an eye on him." Vathran nodded to Vivienne. "As many eyes as possible."

"Cole wants to help." Solas clasped his hands behind his back. "I suggest we allow him to do so."

"The concern about what form his help may take is not an invalid one, Solas." Vathran shook his head at the mage. "I'll speak to him, let him know he can stay for now, but the first sign of..." He frowned. "Anything, and we will deal with the situation."

#

"You're off again already?" Turana leaned over the railing from the balcony she'd claimed as her 'room'. Her father was working at the desk in the room below.

"In the morning." He glanced up at her. "You should get some sleep."

"But you just got back." She sighed. "Papae..."

"Da'len..." He set the papers down.

"I know. The world is at stake. Can I come with you? I can help."

"No. You need to stay in Skyhold where it is safe."

"Leliana is making me wear petticoats." She threw herself down on the pile of blankets she'd yanked off the feather mattress. It was irritating how much she missed the gentle swaying motion of the aravels. "Petticoats. Two of them. At a time."

"Surely no one has ever suffered so great a torture." She could almost hear him roll his eyes. "Josephine says you've been helping her."

"I stand there and look adorable and quiver my lip until they feel guilty and give Josephine whatever she asks for." Turana stared up at the ceiling. "While wearing petticoats."

"Mmhmmm."

"Vivienne acts like I'm the doll she never had as a kid and that I should be put into a chest so I don't get smudged."

"Mmhmmm."

"And Kels won't teach me to use a sword because he's afraid if I get bruised you'll get mad at Cullen and then Cullen will get mad at him and then Kels will have to clean latrines."

"Mmhmmm."

"Solas summoned a giant fire-breathing halla and it ate all the kitchen staff. He said I can keep it as a pet. I'm going to name it Talivan the Destroyer."

"Mmhmmm."

"Ugh."

#

Vathran looked over the letter from his father, then looked up at Cullen. "You're right. They can't be mere bandits. The Inquisition has forces in the area?"

"Yes, Inquisitor."

"Send them." He started to walk away, then stopped. "Oh, and tell whatever his name is that he can teach Turana some sword techniques. It wouldn't hurt her any to learn which end to grasp."

Cullen chuckled. "I'll pass the message."

#

She imitated the sword form. "What are they doing in the Western Approach?"

Kels adjusted her arm. "Tracking down the Wardens. Corypheus is apparently influencing them in some way."

"But Blackwall isn't affected." She frowned.

"Probably because he hasn't been around the other Wardens." Kels shrugged. "The Champion went with them. He bought me a drink at the tavern."

"You know him?" Turana blinked.

"Yes. He..." Kels shook his head. "It's a long story, but he sort of rescued me and some others. But he couldn't take care of all of us, so he asked the Commander to take some of us for templar training. Except the Commander was just the Knight-Captain back then."

"I wanted to go talk to him, but Papae wouldn't let me." Turana sighed. "He wouldn't let me go to the Western Approach either."

"You wouldn't want to go. It's all full of sand and wind." Kels shook his head. "You wanted to learn the sword. Come on."

She slashed the wooden blade at him, and he disarmed her almost casually. She stuck her tongue out at him before going to pick the blade up.

#

He crouched and looked down at the corpse of one of the Warden mages, then at the man whose throat the mage had slit to summon the demon. Loghain and Hawke were arguing. Vathran shook his head and rose. "Find out where that Venatori went. We know what they are up to. Now we need to figure out how to stop them."

#

Josephine made a vexed noise as she saw the Inquisitor's daughter once again filthy. Her skirt was ripped, and she had mud in her hair. The Inquisition runner escorting her saw Josephine's look, and nearly cringed. "Lady Josephine..."

"I caught a lizard." Turana held the reptile up proudly.

"Oh?" Josepine gave the creature an appraising look. "Well, you're going to need a good size box to keep it in." She waved a hand. "Your friend can go fetch one while you get cleaned up."

Turana turned and handed the lizard to the runner. "Don't forget to give him some water."

The young man nodded and took the lizard, then made his escape. Josephine looked Turana over. "Wear the blue dress, if you would. The Nevarran ambassador is looking forward to meeting you."

"Okay." Turana ran out of the room. Josephine smiled as she watched her go.

#

Vathran smiled as his daughter ran out to greet him with a hug. After hugging him, she went over to Blackwall who picked her up and set her on his shoulder for the walk up to the hall. "Did you save everyone yet?" She smiled down at him from the vantage point.

"I fear we are going to need more soldiers for that, da'len."

"There are bunches of them. They've been training really hard." Turana pointed back at the camp. "Did you see any darkspawn?" She looked down at her mount.

Blackwall chuckled. "Only a few. Sera and your father filled them full of arrows before the rest of us got a chance to do anything."

#

She crept around to the broken window where she could eavesdrop. Her father and Commander Cullen were planning a battle. Against the Wardens. Turana frowned. That didn't seem right. She shook her head, and moved away, heading up to the ramparts. The older Warden was there, looking out over the camp below. The soldiers were bustling. "Is it really going to be a war?"

He blinked, and turned toward her. "You're Turana? The Inquisitor's daughter?"

"Yep. And you're Warden Loghain." She gave him one of the curtsies Josephine had taught her. "I thought Wardens were the good guys."

"It is..." Loghain looked away from her. "Complicated."

"That's what people say when they think I'm too young to understand." She rolled her eyes. "Did the bad guy trick them?"

"Yes. Now we must stop them from hurting themselves and others." Loghain nodded to her.

"Can't you just talk to them? Josephine's really good at talking to people."

"I fear the time for words to solve this has passed."

Turana sighed, and folded her arms atop the wall before leaning on it. "But what if the soldiers get hurt?"

"That is the duty of a soldier. To take the blows so that others don't have to."

She shook her head, then started back toward the stairs. She looked over her shoulder at the old Warden. "You'll make sure no darkspawn get my Papae, right?"

"I will do my best." He closed his fist over his heart.

#

Vathran listened to Josephine talk about past events with various nobles. He could listen to her for hours. " - Right on the parlor floor. In front of everyone at the soiree." She shook her head. "Who does such a thing in front of their guests?"

"The Duke of Kellington, apparently." He chuckled.

'And then there's Cole's lurking. It frightens our guests half to death. Lord Genart still won't respond to our letters." Josephine sighed. "And Sera. Can she not find a single overshirt without mustard stains on it? Then there's Dorian. The man refuses to take anything seriously unless it suits his whim. Not to mention..." She straightened. "Oh, goodness. Have we been here an hour already?"

Had they? "It went by so quickly, I didn't even notice."

"You're far too polite." She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled. "I didn't intend to go on for so long. You must think me quite the gossip."

"Spending time with such an engaging woman is never unpleasant, Lady Montilyet."

"Goodness. I'm..." She actually blushed a little. "Well, I'm glad I haven't wasted your day." She smoothed the front of her dress. "Well, I've taken up quite enough of your time already. Until next time, Your Worship."

He watched her go, then turned to look down at the valley below. Soon, they would be going off to war. Vathran sighed.

#

Solas glanced over his shoulder to find Turana had crept into the library. "Should you not be asleep, da'len?"

"Papae is still in the war room, planning." She sat down in one of the chairs and drew her knees to her chest. "Our room is too big."

He nodded. "I can ask one of the servants to bring you some warm milk?"

"Would you tell me a story?" She looked up at him, her eyes huge.

Despite the amount of work he'd intended to do, he found himself moving to one of the chairs. She moved over to sit next to him, snuggling up beside him before he quite realized what was happening. He hesitated a moment, then somewhat awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder. "Once upon a time, there was a spirit that dwelled near a small village..."

#

He looked over the reports Leliana had provided. Hawke's arrival had apparently caused a few issues among the mages. It seemed the presence of a man famous for his own freedom had caused several of them to question the circumstances of their relationship with the Inquisition. Per Vathran's orders, Cullen had arrested the two most vocal.

Vathran sighed. The last thing he needed right now was for the people to be divided in who they followed. Adamant would have to be a decisive victory to cement his standing. He shook his head, and began looking over the next report.

#

Kels carried his burden into the library, and set the books on the table. He was about to leave when he heard a soft voice. "Help." He blinked, then turned toward it.

Solas sat in a chair, a sleeping Turana curled up in his lap. "Um..." Kels hesitated a moment before responding in a whisper. "What?"

The elven mage sighed. "I am..." He looked down at the sleeping child. "Somewhat stuck. Could you perhaps..." He sighed. "Help?"

"I, uh..." Kels bit back a laugh, then nodded. "Yeah." He moved to pick up the sleeping child. Turana's arms went around his neck as he lifted her so Solas could extract himself, and the girl mumbled a little. Both men froze slightly, then relaxed as she failed to awaken. He nodded to Solas. "If you'll get the door, I'll take her up to her room."

"Thank you, da'len." Solas smiled.

#

Vathran shielded his eyes as he watched the trebuchets deal their damage to the ancient walls. "Cassandra, Iron Bull, Vivienne, with me." He gestured to the opening the ram had created.

#

"Keep your distance." The leader of the Wardens that had been fighting the other Wardens gave Vathran a wary look.

"Lay down your weapons and surrender." Vathran ordered.

"Never." The man set his shield and glared. "Wardens, attack."

It was over after only a few moments. The damn fools had to know they didn't stand a chance. Loghain stared down at one of the corpses. "Damned fools never listen."

#

He had to give the man credit where it was due. Hawke was one hell of a combatant. Several of the nearby Inquisition soldiers were singing the man's praises. Vathran nodded to him. "Stick close. I've got to get through to Clarel."

"Right." Hawke nodded before sending another blast of magic into a demon.

#

Clarel was unfortunately unwilling to listen to reason, even with Loghain, Hawke, and Blackwall adding their voices to his. With no choice remaining, he reluctantly gave the order to attack.

#

They ran, chasing Clarel as she chased the Venatori mage. Summoning the dragon had not been the brightest move on his part. Seeing an archdemon in their midst had woken many of the Wardens to the true nature of the threat. Clarel had responded by blasting the smug Tevinter bastard with lightning, and was clearly intending to do far worse when she caught up with him again.

Unfortunately, the dragon caught her before she got the chance.

#

"The Fade." Vathran looked around him. "The Fade?"

Vivienne frowned. "The Fade itself is reacting to our presence here, much more strongly than I have ever seen before." She folded her arms. "Perhaps it is because we are here physically, instead of simply visiting in dreams."

Hawke turned toward him. "The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?"

Vathran shook his head, and sighed. "I don't know. I still can't remember what happened the last time I did this."

"Oh, this is shitty." Iron Bull glared. "I'll fight whatever you give me, boss, but nobody said nothing about getting dragged through the ass end of demon town."

He sighed again. "Let's get moving. We'll find a rift or..." He shook his head. "Something."

"The rift the Wardens intended for the big demon." Hawke nodded. "We could get out through there. It should be nearby."

It took some effort not to glare at the man. He'd been just about to suggest that. Vathran looked around. "There. That way."

#

Vathran looked at the Divine or whatever she was. He'd gotten the mark by... accident? No. She was lying. She had to be. Twisting the truth to make it seem... All he'd done, the gods had to have chosen him. "Is that all you wanted to show me?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes." She looked back at him calmly.

"Then let's go."

#

"Have you heard yet?"

Josephine looked up to see Turana standing in the door of her office. She sighed. "No, sweetie. It's unlikely we'll know anything for another couple days. It does take birds some time to fly."

Turana crept in, then sat down across from her. She fidgeted with the tie on her dress. "But if they weren't okay, we'd know something by now, right?"

"Yes." Josephine doubted it, but the girl didn't need to know that. She shoved some of the papers aside on her desk. "And how is your lizard friend?"

"He got away." Turana sighed, then brightened. "But Krem and Dalish and Rocky and Skinner helped me catch a fox. Well, actually, Grim caught the fox and the others just mostly ended up wet and half frozen in the river and Stitches yelled at them and then doctored up the cut the fox had and gave me a crate for her and Cole's helping me tame her."

"Who is..." Josephine frowned slightly. The name Cole was vaguely familiar. One of the runners? "What did you name your fox?"

"I was going to name her Blood Eyes the Mutilator, but when I asked Solas how to say that in elvish he kept suggesting other names instead that were less..." Turana shrugged. "The word he used was malaporpoise which Varric said was a fancy way of sayin unsuitable, so Varric and I named her Empress Bitey the Third."

"Oh, oh my." Josephine threw up her hands. "This is terrible."

"What, what is?" Turana's eyes widened.

"No one told me we had royalty in residence." Josephine hung her head. "I would have arranged a banquet."

Turana laughed. "You're silly."

#

The nightmare loomed over them, blocking their path. Vathran froze for just a heartbeat, listening to both the men behind him volunteer to undertake the suicidal mission of driving it back. It made sense to send Loghain. The man was old, and it was a chance for him to die a hero. A final act of atonement. Yet he came here to eliminate the threats to his quest. And he couldn't do that if loyalties were divided. He swallowed. "Hawke."

"Say goodbye to Varric for me." Hawke actually smiled as he drew his staff.

Vathran had to catch Loghain's arm and pull before the man started moving.

#

He leaped through the rift, landing in a crouch. Around him, the battle was still raging. Wardens fought the demons alongside Inquisition soldiers. Vathran rose, and clenched his fist as he willed the power into the rift. It shattered behind him, and the force of the dispersing energies shredded the remaining demons.

Slowly, a cheer started to go up. Vathran smiled. He stepped up onto a dais as he looked around. Loghain walked toward him stiffly, holding his ribs. "Without the Nightmare, Corypheus loses both his Warden mages and his demon army." He gave Vathran a considering look. "But in the eyes of your soldiers, their Inquisitor broke the spell with the power of the Maker."

It could not have gone more perfectly. What the spirit or the Nightmare had said in the Fade was irrelevant. He was the Inquisitor. One of the runners came toward them. "Inquisitor. The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared." He waved a hand to the east. "The Venatori magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself." He glanced over his shoulder as one of the Wardens walked up as well. "As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons."

"We stand ready to help make up for Clarel's..." The Warden closed a fist over his heart. "Tragic mistake."

"Where's Hawke?" Varric's voice was small. Cassandra tried to put a hand on his shoulder, and Varric just shrugged her off as he stared up at Vathran. "Where's Hawke?"

"Hawke is not with us." Cassandra swallowed.

Honoring the man's memory seemed the least he could do. The people should know one of their heroes had died doing the right thing, serving the Inquisition. "Hawke sacrificed his life to save us and strike a decisive blow against Corypheus."

Varric just stared at him, and then turned and walked away. Cassandra hung her head. "The Champion is gone."

Vathran nodded. "A hero to the end."

Silence fell over the courtyard. The Warden who'd spoken earlier turned towards Loghain. "Loghain, you're the senior surviving Grey Warden." He shook his head. "What do we do now?"

Loghain glanced up at Vathran. Vathran narrowed his eyes. "You leave." No more divided loyalties. The people had to see the Inquisition standing tall. Standing firm and powerful. "By the authority of the Inquisition, you are banished from southern Thedas. Warden Loghain will oversee your return to the Warden fortress at Weisshaupt."

"Yes, Your Worship." The man hung his head.

"Your Worship." Blackwall's voice came from somewhere to his left. "Your Worship, I would stay, if you allow it, and continue our fight."

No divided loyalties, but mercy was a virtue. "Of course. I have never doubted your loyalty, Blackwall." He smiled.

#

Josephine opened the door only to see the Inquisitor's daughter going down them two at a time. The girl would have fallen had the Inquisition runner assigned to look after her not managed to catch her in time. "Josephine, Josephine..." Turana's eyes starred at her, fear and hope warring in them. "Are they..."

"They were victorious." Josephine smiled. "And they are on their way home."

Turana threw her arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

"And then what happened?" Turana's eyes were huge as she leaned on the table.

"Madam Vivienne crafted a wall of pure ice, blocking the demons from getting to the wounded soldiers." Vathran smiled at her as he spoke. "The demons turned on us, only to be met with our blades."

"Did Iron Bull cut one in half?" She bounced. "I bet he did." She turned toward Iron Bull. "Did you?"

He gestured. "Right down the middle."

"Krem said that he saw one of the rocks from the trebuchat hit a rage demon dead on and made it go splat." Turana waved her hands, acting out the motion and nearly knocking a cup off the table. "And that the wardens shit themselves when they saw it."

"Excuse me?" Vathran raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh..." Turana's eyes widened. "Um, that a demon went splat?"

"Turana..."

She winced. "Ir abelas, papae."

#

"Inquisitor, I must speak with you." Josephine walked toward him. Her eyes were concerned.

Every other task he'd been planning to do was kicked aside. "What is it?"

"I..." She hesitated, then shook her head. "Must explain something first about the Montilyets' fortunes."

He nodded. "I remember you said your family had been forbidden from trading in Orlais."

"It devastated our finances. The Montilyets have, in fact, been in debt for over a hundred years." She fidgeted.

"I had no idea your family's situation was so precarious." He gave her a worried look. Surely the Inquisition could help one of its staunchest allies?

"Hardly anyone outside the family does." She paced in front of the fire. "For generations, we've done everything to keep creditors at bay. Sold our lands to stave off interest. It's just..." She gestured. "It is infuriating to see my family still reduced to this. I"m to become head of our house. If I sell any more of our land, my family will become destitute. That cannot be my legacy to them."

Vathran caught her hand in his, and gave her a gentle smile. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'd almost solved our problems. For a while." She squeezed his hand just slightly before going back to pacing. "I negotiated a chance to reinstate the Montilyets as landed traders in Orlais. We could rebuild with that. But when I dispatched paperwork to Val Royeaux..." She sighed, and looked down before turning to him. "I've just learned my carriers were murdered. And the documents restoring my family's trading status destroyed."

"Do you have any idea who murdered them?" He had more than a few spies and assassins of his own he could dispatch.

"Leliana made inquiries that bore success." Josephine nodded. "Comte Boisvert, a nobleman in Val Royeaux, claims to know who killed my messengers. He has a request: that you come when I meet him, so he's seen 'publicly conferring' with you."

"If that's what it takes to get to the bottom of this..." Vathran nodded to her reassuringly. "I'll come meet this comte with you."

"Thank you, Inquisitor. It means..." Her smile all but glowed. He'd fight another dragon to see that look on her face. "You are too kind. I must know who killed my couriers just to harm my family."

#

She set the teapot down on the table, and went to stand next to the dwarf. He stood, staring silently into the fire. It was a few moments before he spoke. "Did I ever tell you about the time Hawke ended up on a merchant guild hit list?"

Turana shook her head. "No."

"His Uncle, Gamlen, got into an investment scheme with a couple of Merchant Caste businessmen. They took a lot of people's coin in order to arrange the import of wandering hills from the Anderfels. A delicacy, I'm told. Their weird, foreign foodstuffs arrived..." He took a ragged breath. "Alive. And one of them, true to its name, wandered off in the middle of the night." He took another breath.

Turana took a step closer and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly, his shoulders shaking just a little. "Shit..." He let her go. "The guild..." He took another breath. "Traced the shipment to Gamlen, but as usual, he was so far in debt he couldn't see daylight. So they went after Hawke instead. They sent guys from the local Carta to Hawke's estate one night. Five big dusters, armed to the teeth. They kick in the door, and Hawke yells, 'you're just in time!' and drags them over to a game of Wicked Grace. They played two hands of cards before the city guard showed up to take them away. A couple of them became regulars in our weekly game."

She giggled.

"Hawke just..." He smiled. "Had that effect on people. I always wanted to tell that one. Thanks."

"Kels and I planted a tree for Minaeve." She glanced at the fire before looking back at Varric. "I'm gonna see if he wants to plant one for the Champion too. What would you suggest?"

"Nuts." Varric smiled at her, though it failed to reach his eyes. "Definitely something nut."

#

Vathran looked over the notes on the war table. "We lost more than I'd hoped." He sighed.

"The demons proved too strong in a few areas." Cullen shook his head. "If you hadn't succeeded in vanquishing them, we might have lost the battle. I..."

They looked up at the sound of the door opening. Cassandra stepped inside. "Inquisitor, there is someone you must..." She glanced over her shoulder, then opened the door wider. A dalish man followed her into the room, dressed in battered Warden armor. Vathran was starting to ask Cassandra what was going on when he heard the papers Leliana was holding hit the ground. "Vhenan?" She took a few steps toward him before stopping. "You're alive."

"Cassandra?" Vathran raised an eyebrow.

Her smile was wide. "Inquisitor, this is Warden-Constable Brehan Mahariel."

"Mythal enaste..." Vathran's eyes widened. He smiled. "You're alive."

"By little short of a miracle." Brehan nodded. "Someone blew the tunnel we were in. We've been seeking a way out of the Deep Roads for..." He shook his head, then his gaze went to Leliana. "Justinia?"

Leliana shook her head, and Brehan closed his eyes. Vathran hesitated, then took a deep breath. "You weren't alone. Who else...?"

"Warden Commander Saitada Aeducan and Sigrun of the Wardens, and Bren, Lars, Jethro, and Wilma of the Silver Order." Brehan opened his eyes and looked at Vathran. "We found daylight a couple days to the south." He glanced at Cassandra, who nodded at him, then looked back to Vathran. "They are on their way back to Vigil's Keep."

"Cullen, get some of your people out to make sure they get there safely." Vathran glanced at Cullen before walking forward to extend a hand to Brehan. "It's an honor to meet you. I..." He shook his head. "I should give you a chance to rest and get cleaned up. Leliana..." She was already moving to Brehan's side. "Will fill you in. Welcome to Skyhold."

"Thank you." Brehan nodded.

#

Josephine couldn't resist going over and hugging him. "Brehan. Oh, this is wonderful news."

"Josephine." He smiled. "I get a little lost, and you, Cassandra, and Leliana try to take over the world?"

"We aren't trying to take over the world." Josephine walked back toward her desk. She smiled when she saw the Inquisitor enter, followed by his daughter. "Time for formal introductions then." She gestured. "Warden Constable Brehan Mahariel, this is Lord Inquisitor Vathran Lavellan, and his daughter, Turana Lavellan."

Turana made a squeaking sound. The Inquisitor, however, gave a small bow. "Warden Mahariel. Would that we'd found you a few weeks ago."

"Leliana filled me in." Brehan sighed, then shook his head. "The Wardens banished and the Champion lost. I am..." He took a deep breath. "Uncertain what happens now."

"I banished the Wardens because I could not be certain who among them could be trusted." Vathran straightened. "You are..." He shook his head. "A somewhat different matter. One of The People, a hero of the Fifth Blight. You are welcome to remain here as long as you'd like."

"Considering what Leliana has told me..." Brehan glanced at Josephine before turning back to Vathran. "I would like to remain and offer my services here."

"We would be honored." Vathran smiled. Turana made another squeaking sound. "Any information you could give Leliana about Corypheus or..." He nodded. "Anything would be most welcome. And..." He took a deep breath, then shook his head. "Forgive me. It's not every day one encounters a living legend."

Brehan laughed. "From what I've heard, you could easily claim that title yourself. I heard something about dropping a mountain on an army of templars?" He raised an eyebrow.

#

Vathran watched Turana follow the dalish man out of the room, listening to him tell her about finding the Temple of Sacred Ashes. "Brehan Mahariel." He turned toward Josephine. "Alright. To, er..." Her smile caused him to momentarily lose track of his thoughts. "Business. We are heading into Val Royeaux soon. Shall we arrange the meeting with Comte Boisvert?"

"I will do so immediately, Inquisitor."

#

She looked up as he started toward her desk. "I'm so sorry, Inquisitor. I never thought my family's trading status would trap us in an assassin's plot."

"You couldn't have known it would lead to this House of Repose coming after you." He gave her a reassuring look.

"It still shouldn't have slipped past me." She'd been a bit surprised he'd let the assassin go without further bloodshed. Josephine hadn't liked the idea of him killing on her behalf. "I've tracked down the last Du Paraquettes. If they become gentry, they can annul the contract on my life." She looked down at her notes. "We'll require a noble from Val Royeaux to sponsor them, a judge to provide documents, a minister to ratify them..."

"It's so like you to take the longest course of action, even when your life is at stake." Leliana came walking toward them.

Josephine found herself resenting the intrusion just a little. "I assume you already know everything about this mess."

"There is a faster way, Josephine: the original contract on your life is in the vaults of the House of Repose. If my agents infiltrate and destroy the original, the assassin will have no obligation to chase you."

"Leliana, please. I want no more blood shed over a personal affair."

"Don't be so stubborn, Josie. How long will it take you to gather these favors in Val Royeaux?" Leliana straightened and gave her a frustrated look.

"We can solve this without more deaths on either side." The Inquisitor spoke up.

"My people are ready, should you change your mind." Leliana nodded. "I'll post a watch on our ambassador, in case the House of Repose visits."

"I appreciate it, but I still believe elevating the Du Paraquettes will solve this."

Leliana just rolled her eyes and gave her a fond look before walking away. Josephine turned to look back at the Inquisitor, who was giving her a concerned look. "First, we'd need to perform some favors in Val Royeaux. I'd be happy to discuss where we could begin."

#

"Finished?"

"Shhh..." Turana waved a hand down at Kels. She stood on his shoulders, which got her up high enough to be able to see her father. She couldn't make out what anyone was saying. "Move me over to that other crack." She pointed.

Kels made an annoyed sound. "I do have actual duties to attend."

"No you don't. Your job is to keep me out of trouble."

"And yet, here I am." Kels shook his head, but moved where she had directed.

Turana lifted herself up again to spy. "A little closer."

"Turana?"

"Shh, I'm trying to hear."

"Turana?"

"A little higher."

"Turana?"

"Ugh, what are you -" She turned to look down at him, and swallowed. "Um, andaran atish'an, Commander."

#

Vathran started to walk up the stairs, then stopped and walked toward where Blackwall was standing. "Is there any particular reason my daughter is polishing chainmail?" Turana was hard at work, next to the Inquisition runner assigned to keep an eye on her. The young man kept glaring at her.

Blackwall glanced at him. "She told Cullen he wasn't allowed to make her run laps around the courtyard."

He slowly nodded. "How many laps did she run?"

"Twenty." Blackwall shrugged.

"Remind me to tell Cullen to keep up the good work."

#

"Minister Bellise..." Brehan frowned. "I know that name."

"She's the one who wanted to know how far down your tattoos go." Cassandra smiled innocently.

"Oh. Her."

"And kept asking you if the stories about Grey Warden endurance were accurate."

"I recall now." Brehan glared.

"And then managed to unlace your..."

"Lethallin, do you want me to tell Varric about the pink..."

Cassandra held up a hand. "Very well. I will stop."

Varric sighed. "I swear, you two are just toying with me at this point."

#

"I received a letter from the House of Repose, Your Worship." Josephine turned as he walked up beside her. "They acknowledge their contract is null and void. There's no longer a price on my life."

He touched her hand for just a moment. "I'm glad you don't have to live your life looking over your shoulder anymore."

"I regret that we were forced to deal with them. That you were endangered by my part in the game." She sighed, and straightened. For a while, they both stood there, looking out over the view. Then she turned toward him. "Did I ever mention I used to be a bard?"

"You were a singer?" The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow.

"Bards entertain the Orlesian courts. They sing, play music, make charming conversation, and spy." She turned and leaned on the railing. "Many young nobles put on a mask and practice playing the Game in such a fashion."

"You seem a bit..." He shrugged. "Steady for such an outgoing lifestyle."

Josephine laughed. "The life of an entertainer didn't suit me at all." She hesitated, then folded her arms. "During one particular intrigue, I encountered a bard sent to kill my patron. We fought. Or perhaps 'scrapped' is the better word. Both of us terrified." She looked down at her feet. "We were at the top of a steep flight of stairs. The other bard drew a knife, and I pushed him away from me..." She swallowed. "You can imagine the result."

His voice was gentle. "You were only defending yourself."

"But it was such a waste, Inquisitor." She shook her head. "When I took off his mask, I knew him. We'd attended parties together. If I'd stopped to reason, if I'd used my voice instead of scuffling like a common thug..." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'll always wonder who that young man would have grown into."

The Inquisitor put a hand on her shoulder. "He seemed willing enough to murder you for the Game." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze before removing his hand. She felt a pang of regret that he had done so, and told herself not to be foolish.

"Perhaps. I feel I'm the last to judge whether or not he would have actually used the blade." She let her arms fall to her sides. "In all the commotion..." She turned to face him. "Forgive me. I don't believe I ever thanked you for helping me with this."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He bowed, adding a slight flourish. "Such a gracious woman deserves nothing less."

"I..." She wanted to giggle. "Such talk. I'm quite overcome."

"Should I stop?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, no. I mean yes. I mean no, I don't..." Oh Maker, now she was babbling. "Well, if you meant to draw a blush to my cheeks, you've completely succeeded." She smiled. "We should get back to work before anyone notices."

#

"You look grumpy. You're not still mad about the chainmail, are you?" Turana sat down next to Kels.

"No." He was staring up at Cullen's office.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Your father..." Kels shook his head, then turned toward her. "He told the Commander to start taking lyrium again."

"Oh." She rubbed her arms, then shook her head. "And that's bad?"

"I..." Kels sighed. "It's more complicated than that. It's..."

"But mages take lyrium all the time." Turana frowned.

"The Commander isn't a mage though. He is..." Kels glanced up at the office again. "He was a templar. Lyrium is addictive. If they take it long enough, they start to lose their minds and..." Kels drew his knees up to his chest. "I was going to be a templar, but we left before I took my vows and then he wouldn't let me."

"I'll tell Papae to make him stop."

"But when they stop taking it, it can get very bad. Sometimes they die or go mad. The Commander tries to hide it, but he's hurting a lot. And he has nightmares." Kels shook his head. "That's why he'd never let me or any of the others take it in the first place, after we left Kirkwall."

"Oh." Her voice was small. "Maybe we can..." She trailed off, then sighed again. Then she put her hand on Kels shoulder. "Maybe it's just until we kill Corinface. Then Papae will help him get better. My grandpapae is a Keeper and knows all the herbs. He can make potions that can fix anything."

"I don't think it's that easy, but..." Kels nodded. "Maybe you're right. We are dealing with a lot of crazy mages right now."

Turana narrowed her eyes. "Crazy mages?"

"Present company excluded." He managed a smile. "Sometimes."

She scrambled to her feet. "Come on."

He rose, brushing himself off. "Where you dragging me now?"

"Grandmamae had a tea that always made everyone feel better. She taught me how to make it." She caught his hand and started dragging him toward the kitchen. "I'm going to make some for the Commander and Varric but I can't reach all the ingredients so I need you to get things for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Turana set the bottle down before plunking herself into the chair across from Dorian. Dorian glanced at the bottle, then raised an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, did you manage to procure this?" He gave a side glance at the runner that had accompanied Turana, but the young man was clearly pretending not to notice the wine.

"I heard Josephine talk about taking it away from you so I snagged it when she wasn't looking." Turana shook her head. "She put me in a lace frock."

"I was unaware our Lady Ambassador was capable of such untoward acts of cruelty." Dorian shook his head and smiled at her. "And what is this particular gift going to cost me, exactly?"

"I want to know what happened in the Fade!" Turana stared at him.

Dorian sighed. "I fear you have embarked upon a life of crime for naught, my little squirrel." He shook his head. "I did not accompany your Papae on that particular adventure."

She made a vexed noise. "And Madam de Fart won't talk about it with you, either."

He hid a laugh with his hand, and heard a snort from the runner. "You spend entirely too much time around Sera."

"No I don't. Papae threatened Kels with some dire fate involving latrines if he sees me in the tavern again." Turana sighed. "Everyone's all rattely about what happened."

"I'm not rattled. I'm the hero of this tale." Dorian shrugged, and began opening the bottle of wine.

"Then how come Corypants isn't after you?" Turana rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm..." He frowned. "Good point. Does that make me a lackey? That's dangerous work..."

"What's a lackey?"

"Minion would be another such word." Dorian smiled, and poured himself a glass. "A follower."

"Oh, like Kels." She waved a hand.

"I'm not a minion." Kels shook his head.

"You are so my minion." Turana grinned. "You were Cullen's minion, but now you're mine."

"I would have characterized him as a henchman, personally." Dorian sipped at the wine. "Or perhaps sidekick or vassal."

"Alright, since you're drinking my wine, you have to teach Kels and me more kaffas words."

"Please leave me out of this." Kels winced.

#

"The situation with Ferelden is rather..." Brehan sighed. "Tense. King Alistair is furious over the banishment of the Wardens."

"I didn't exactly -" Vathran started to shake his head.

"You do not have to justify your decision to me, Inquisitor. In your place I may have done the same thing." He gave a pointed look over his shoulder at a dwarven runner before raising his voice just slightly. "And I am well aware Leliana is keeping an eye on me." The runner looked away, pretending a sudden great interest in a nearby bookshelf. He lowered his voice again. "And Queen Cathiel is not going to appreciate Leliana infiltrating her court instead of approaching her directly. And Paragon Brosca sent a ransom letter for the spies Leliana tried placing in his house."

Vathran pinched the bridge of his nose. "What was Leliana's response?"

"She pointed out to him she didn't want them back, she wanted them where they were, reporting to her about the goings-on in Kal'Hirol. She's getting reports, but Brosca, Zevran, and Lenore are editing them as they see fit."

"Ah. I had wondered why the report on the Ferelden lyrium trade was in verse." Vathran shrugged. "Letters may not be the best way to handle this situation." Vathran nodded. "What if I sent you directly?"

"Me?" Brehan blinked.

"You understand the Inquisitions stance and how delicate the matter is, and you are old friends with the king. Having one of the Fifth Blight's heroes representing us cannot hurt." Vathran smiled. He glanced at the runner. "Though naturally I won't send you by yourself. I'm not entirely sure how Leliana would react if I tried."

"Let me see what I can arrange." Brehan nodded. "And speaking of Leliana, she mentioned wanting to speak with you."

"I'll head up to the rookery."

#

"Inquisitor." Leliana looked him over in a way that made him feel uncomfortably like a small child being dragged before the Keeper. "May I have a word?" She rose. "I notice you've paid Lady Montilyet a quite a number of compliments."

Well, that was true enough. "Yes, I enjoy her company very much."

"An entanglement with our ambassador seems most unwise." Leliana narrowed her eyes. "I asked Josephine to join the Inquisition because we needed a diplomat. Not so she could be toyed with."

"I enjoy being with Josephine." He shook his head. It wasn't like that. Leliana was well off the path. Josephine was delightful company, and it was true he often arranged his day to spend just a little extra time with her. "I have no idea what you are talking about." And watching her with Turana never failed to brighten his spirits.

"The I would be more cautious." Leliana gave him a pointed look. "Josephine's no stranger to courtly intrigue. But love? There she is an innocent. She has no idea you are attracted to her. If, indeed, you are."

It felt like someone had just dropped an ironbark tree on him. Mythal enaste, he was. He was attracted to Josephine. He frowned. And if he was, what business of it was Leliana's? "What do you have against the idea of me being attracted to Josephine?" It couldn't be that he was Dalish, considering her own relationship.

"I have not known you long, Inquisitor. Neither has Josephine." Maybe it was his imagination, but he couldn't help but think Leliana looked slightly smug. "Her heart is easily carried away. I want to be sure it is taken by someone who truly cares. So, if you feel anything toward Josephine, I want to know."

"Yes." He squared his shoulders. "I'm very attracted to Josephine." It felt strange, saying it aloud. But it also felt right.

"Is that so?" Leliana folded her arms. "Whatever is between you, I ask that you treat her with kindness. For her sake, as well as yours."

"In case you were wondering..." Vathran turned to see Brehan standing a few feet behind him. "That is, indeed, a threat."

"Whatever happens, I'm glad to see Josephine has concerned friends here." Vathran nodded to them.

"I have so few true friends these days. Those that are left I..." Leliana took a deep breath. "Deeply cherish. I will not trouble you any further..." She walked toward Brehan, gesturing for Brehan to follow her, then glanced over her shoulder again. "But I do watch over my friends."

"Ma emma harel." Brehan nodded before following Leliana. "Good day, Your Worship."

Vathran took a deep breath. He should... He took another deep breath. He should probably go talk to Josephine, and undoubtedly make a complete ass of himself.

#

"It's..." Kels starred.

"A cheese wheel." Turana tilted her head to the side.

"With..."

"A hat." Turana shook her head.

"It's happened." Kels nodded. "You've driven me mad."

"Come one." Turana grabbed hand and started dragging him toward another tunnel. "Let's see what else we can find."

#

"Inquisitor?" Josephine looked up as he walked toward her desk. His facial expression was odd. "Is everything alright?"

"Well..." He glanced over his shoulder, then turned back to her. "Leliana just gave me quite the speech."

"What about?" She blinked.

He took a deep breath. "About us."

She dropped her pen, and gave an exasperated sigh. Of all the... "Oh, she is impossible." The Inquisitor was a charming and polite man. That was wonderful, and worked beautifully to the Inquisition's advantage. How foolish did Leliana think she actually was? "Might we discuss this somewhere more private?"

"Of course." He stepped aside and gestured for her to proceed him.

Josephine thought for a moment, and then shrugged before heading to the door to his quarters. She'd spotting Turana heading into Skyhold's basement a short time ago, much to the dismay of her attendant. The girl would undoubtedly be occupied for hours, thus the Inquisitor's quarters would be free of any chance of their conversation being disrupted.

#

He sat on the couch, watching Josephine pace back and forth. She really hadn't taken the recounting of the conversation well. "Leliana said I was 'an innocent in love'?"

"More or less." Vathran shrugged.

"Of all the -" She gestured as she paced. "I'm quite capable of understanding our association." Josephine turned to face him. "I've never thought your intentions were overly romantic, Inquisitor, I assure you."

Vathran leaned forward. "Would my attentions be unwelcome if they were romantic?" He wanted to hold his breath.

"What? Oh. No. That is..." Josephine put a hand over her mouth. She paced a moment, fidgeting with her hands. He was starting to feel like an idiot when she spoke again. "We've only just..." She swallowed. "I didn't wish to presume you harbored any tender feelings for me."

"I won't deny a certain captivation, Josephine." He stood, watching her.

"But we haven't even known each other a few short months." She went back to her pacing before turning to face him again. "How can you declare this liking for me after such a brief time together?"

"You've intelligence, elegance, and I always delight in your company." He smiled, extending a hand toward her. "It seems most natural to want to be close to you."

"I would not object to a..." She put her hand in his. "Closer relationship between us, my lord. If that sounds agreeable to you."

"Nothing would make me happier." He took a step toward her, and pulled her closer to him at the same time.

"Well, then..." She smiled.

He kissed her, first gently and then deeper as she leaned slightly toward him. She felt perfect in his arms.

#

"You are supposed to be keeping her out of trouble..." Cullen folded his arms. "Not letting her drag you into more of it."

Kels hung his head. "Commander, I..."

"You fell through the ceiling of the dining room!" Cullen narrowed his eyes. "And landed on an Orlesian ambassador."

"It's not his fault he's bigger than me!" Turana glared, leaping to her friend's defense. "And that beam should have held his weight. You should be yelling at your fixer people."

"I intend to." Cullen shook his head. "But that doesn't excuse the two of you..." He frowned. "How did..." He took a deep breath. "What were you even doing that you ended up in the ceiling in the first place?"

"We were..." Kels shifted his weight from foot to foot, and turned a little bit red. "Hunting darkspawn."

"Hunting..." Cullen ran a hand down his face. "Darkspawn." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "In the middle of..." His shoulders started to shake, and his voice was slightly strangled. "Go..." He swallowed. He shook his head. "Just go."

Turana grabbed Kels hand and dragged him out of the room. As she closed the door, she heard the Commander laughing.

#

"I spoke with Saitada." Brehan held up a piece of parchment. "She said she'll work with Cathiel to get Alistair out to Redcliffe, and with the Inquisition's presence in the area we can find some pretense for a meeting."

"With those two teamed up, Alistair isn't going to stand a chance." Leliana folded her arms. She hesitated a moment. "Thank you for assisting with this."

"It is quite possibly the least I could do." Brehan nodded. "You did good, promoting Harding. She's good."

"Did you hear about Butcher?" Leliana raised an eyebrow.

"Charter informed me." He sighed. "Ir abelas."

The silence dragged on for several moments.

"I was..."

"Did you..."

They spoke simultaneously, then fidgeted briefly in the awkward silence that resulted. "Fen'Harel lasa ghilan, since when were we the ones having trouble talking?" Brehan shook his head.

Despite herself, Leliana chuckled. Then she sighed. "When they told me you were dead it was..." She swallowed. "All I could think is that I'd not had the chance to tell you..." She looked up and met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Brehan nodded. "Cassandra told me you'd sent letters. Leliana, if I had gotten those letters, I would have come."

"I know." She touched his hand for a moment. "I know. When..." She took a deep breath. "After this matter in Redcliffe is settled, can we..." She shrugged. "Take a few hours? Just you and I and we can..."

"Talk?" He nodded. "It seems somewhat overdue."

#

"My lord, I..." Josephine hesitated a moment. They sat together, watching the fire. His arm felt comfortable around her shoulders. Part of her wanted to keep the moment exactly like this, forever. But another part needed to know. She sighed. "May I inquire as to Turana's mother?"

"Her name was Miyena." His voice was soft. "She died four years ago." He swallowed. "There was a child, trapped. She..." He sighed. "She was the First of our clan, destined to one day succeed my father as Keeper." He brushed some of her hair back from her face. "At first I was angry that he had arranged the match without consulting me, but then I met her. She was a remarkable woman."

"She must have been, to have such a remarkable daughter." Josephine nodded.

"I think you two would have liked each other." He leaned his head back. "It is strange, how much the two of you are so alike and yet so very different."

"How are we alike?" She looked up at him.

"For starters, you're both willing to spend time with the fool that is me." He kissed the top of her forehead. "She used a staff and you use a pen, but you are both willing to fight for what you believe in. She had magic and you have your voice, but you both use them to try to make the world a better place." He let out a small laugh. "Neither one of you can get Turana to stay clean longer than an hour."

"I am not sure the Maker Himself could manage that feat." Josephine smiled.

"Josephine?" He touched her chin, tilting her head up slightly to meet his eyes. "I loved Miyena very much. That doesn't change at all how I feel about you."

Josephine sat up a little straighter and kissed him.

#

"Inquisitor, a word?"

Vathran turned to see one of Cullen's captains. "Yes?"

"Word from Val Garmord, Your Worship." The man swallowed. "With the Commander on his way to..." He took a deep breath. "It's urgent."

"How urgent?" Vathran raised an eyebrow.

"Darkspawn."

"Explain?" Vathran gestured for the man to follow him to the war room.

The captain pointed at locations on the map as he filled Vathran in. "Leliana's scouts were unfortunately killed, Your Worship. The ambassador arranged for us some Orlesian support and we were able to drive the darkspawn back to the mountain, but the mines show signs of recent activity. We may need to investigate."

"Send soldiers into the tunnels to see what they can find." Vathran started to nod, then frowned. "If the darkspawn become a threat, perhaps its best to seal the tunnels."

#

Vathran nodded as he listened to Brehan's report. It occurred to him that he should probably send Josephine to Redcliffe, but it wouldn't be long before he had to leave for another mission and right now every moment with her was precious. "Perhaps you should take Cullen with you?"

"That is not a bad choice." Brehan shrugged. "He and Alistair have a few things in common, and it is his soldiers helping with the rebuilding."

"Tell Alistair that we are certainly open to the return of the Wardens, once the threat of Corypheus is removed. And we are certainly not..." Vathran shook his head. "I'll trust you to know what to say to him."

Brehan nodded. "We will leave in the morning."

#

"The Inquisition's forces drove the darkspawn back into the mines, but that just puts the problem off for another day." Loghain sighed.

"How many Wardens were you able to redirect?" Jerath raised an eyebrow.

"Fourteen were willing to follow me." Loghain shook his head. "And another thirty-two were willing to follow Carver. No mages among them."

Jerath turned toward Carver. "Is your brother recovered enough to be of any aid?"

"He can't light a candle without giving himself a splitting headache." Carver shook his head. "And I think if we even suggested anything that would put him in harm's way right now Orana would rip our hearts out."

"Alright. Loghain, Carver, take the salvaged Wardens and go deal with the darkspawn. Take Temmerin. And take Caronel, you might need a mage."

"Yes, Commander." Loghain saluted.

#

"Inquisitor, I just received word from my scouts near Val Garmord." Leliana held up a piece of parchment. "There has..." She sighed. "The forces sent into the mines have not returned. The scouts that got close say there are no signs of survivors."

Vathran winced, and shook his head. "Mythal ghilana." He lifted his head. "Tell your scouts to blow the tunnels. We can't risk another darkspawn attack."

#

Cullen sighed, and gazed out over the ramparts. Negotiations could stand to be going better. The King had been rather irritated to learn there had been ulterior motives for bringing him out to Redcliffe, and had eventually stalked out of the meeting. Brehan, Saitada, and the Queen were having a rather heated discussion as to whether the Inquisitor's actions applied solely to Orlais or if Saitada could recall the Ferelden Wardens. Under the circumstances, he'd felt it best to retreat.

He leaned on the wall. A small part of him had hoped Lenore might be present at the meeting, though a slightly larger part had dreaded the same possibility. He'd thought about asking Brehan about... Cullen frowned. The armor of the guards was different than it had been only a few minutes ago. He touched the hilt of his sword, and headed back into the castle.

#

Nathaniel stepped through the eluvian. "We've got a problem."

"Redcliffe." Jerath ran a hand down his face. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Um..." Reimas looked from one to the other. "Could we maybe have this conversation out loud?"

"Alistair is in Redcliffe." Jerath sighed. "Venatori forces are intending to cause trouble, and the Inquisition doesn't have people positioned right to deal with it. Nathaniel, take Merrill, Valya, and Reimas and see what you can do about disrupting the Venatori's backup. I'll take care of the problem in the castle." He started toward the eluvian. "Move, people."

#

Cullen saw Brehan walking through the hall, and hurried to catch up. "Brehan, something is wrong with the guards on -"

Brehan whirled, and elbow caught Cullen across the face. He staggered, then went down as Brehan followed the blow with a kick to the side. He rolled, and tried to come up with his sword. Brehan's axe missed him by less than an inch as he threw himself to the side. "Brehan, dammit, it's me. Cullen." He tried for his sword again, and the butt end of the axe caught him in the stomach, driving the breath out of him. The axe head started for him again, and he rolled, but couldn't come up. Brehan's foot came down on his arm, and the axe raised again. A moment later, a foot of blade protruded from Brehan's chest.

The axe slipped from Brehan's fingers as he looked down at the blade. It was pulled free. Brehan turned to look at the man that held it. Surprise crossed his face before he fell. The elven man who had killed him caught him, easing his transition to the ground. The newcomer knelt next to Brehan, and gently reached up a hand to close the man's eyes. "May your gods guide you to the Maker's side, lethallin." Expressionless green eyes looked up at Cullen. "Can you fight?"

He stood, testing his movement. "Yes."

"Get your sword."

#

His companion fought like a demon. Pieces tried to put themselves together in Cullen's mind. He pulled his blade free of the last of the venatori warriors, then glanced over his shoulder at the room that held the body of a man who'd been his friend. A man who had once carried him out of the hell that had been the Ferelden Circle. Brehan had given him a shoulder, gotten him down the stairs. But the qunari man had carried... His eyes went to the other elf. "You're the missing Warden."

The man stopped. And sighed. "Yes."

Cullen nodded. "My men are in the barracks." He started forward. "Once we get them out, we can -"

He was cut off as the elven man caught him by the arm. A moment later he was thrown against the balcony railing. He tried to push back, but the elf was strong. Far stronger than a man his size had any right to be. Cullen hung in the air, and forced himself to go still as the elf held him halfway over the ledge. One slip, and he'd fall fifty feet to the ground. Green eyes bored into him. "An elven Warden died today. An elven Warden saved the prince. As far as history is concerned, there was only one elven Warden here tonight."

"I don't..."

"Brehan Mahariel was a hero, Cullen." The other man's voice was almost a snarl. "He died as one. He stood to hold the Venatori off while you got the prince to safety. One bird carries a different tale, and you'll be an only child. Have I made myself clear?"

He stared up at the man who was quite literally holding his life in one hand. "Yes." He was pulled back to safety.

"Get the prince to safety."

"And you..."

"You'll see me again."

Cullen watched him vanish into the shadows. That sounded remarkably like a threat.

#

Temmerin walked by the tunnel and then stopped in his tracks. He took a few steps back, and his eyes widened. "Stone, everybody get -"

A spark ignited and raced toward the explosive charge.

#

Alistair held his son, cradling the boy to him gently. Duncan slept, blissfully unaware of what he'd lost to this night. His eyes went again to the body of the dwarven woman. One of the Inquisition's people had brought Brehan's corpse into the hall, laying the man down next to the Warden Commander.

He couldn't bring himself to look at the body that lay on Saitada's other side. If he looked, it might become real. As long as he didn't look, he could tell himself that she'd be walking through the door at any moment. Fire in her eyes.

"Your majesty?" He turned at the sound of Teagan's voice. His weren't the only eyes that refused to look at the bodies lying on the stone floor. "The Inquisitor is requesting to speak with you."

"Yes..." He nodded. "Of course." He rose and followed Teagan to the other end of the hall. Commander Cullen led the elven man in. For a moment, Alistair ignored him, turning his attention to the general. "Commander, I owe you a debt I can never repay."

Cullen shook his head, and he saw the man's fists clench. "You owe me nothing, your majesty. If I..." He sighed, and his eyes flicked to where the corpses lay.

"Ir abelas, your majesty." The Inquisitor bowed his head. "The world is a darker place."

The babe stirred just slightly in his arms. Duncan would never know his mother. Alistair's voice was harsh when he spoke. "Captain Garavel will report to your people in Crestwood. The Silver Order is yours." He narrowed his eyes. "Kill that thing."

"I intend to." The Inquisitor nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Josephine started to knock, and then sighed and simply opened the door and entered. Leliana sat, staring out the window. A bottle of wine sat next to her, but it was still mostly full, and the glass she held looked almost untouched. "Leliana?"

A hundred heartbeats passed before Leliana responded. "You should have seen Cathiel at the wedding. She was something out of a fairy tale, graceful and beautiful. Poised. And then, after the feast, when the guests were leaving she suddenly got this shocked look on her face. Fergus asked her what was wrong, and she said..." A sad smile came to Leliana's face. "Maferath's Balls, I'm the Queen of Ferelden."

She walked forward and sat down across from Leliana. "I am so sorry."

"Ferelden has taken a heavy blow. To lose both their queen and their Hero in a single evening..." Leliana nodded. "We must take steps to ensure Corypheus does not benefit from this. Alistair giving us the Silver Order will work to our advantage. Ferelden will rally against the Venatori in honor of their -"

"Leliana."

"- Queen. She was a Cousland before she was Queen. And we may be able to draw additional strength from the -"

"Leliana."

"- dwarves. Saitada was their Paragon and sister to the queen, not to mention the leader of Kal'Hirol's noble -"

"Leliana." Josephine leaned forward and put her hand atop Leliana's.

"- house and I can't right now Josie. I..." Leliana's voice shook. "Why would the Maker give him back to me just to...?"

Josephine shifted to sit next to Leliana. She wrapped her arms around the other woman as Leliana began to cry.

#

Merrill and Valya were sobbing in each other's arms. Hawke just sat by the fire, his face numb. In the aerie, the griffins had fallen silent, as if they knew what had happened.

Nathaniel turned toward where Jerath stood some distance from the others, staring out over the view of the ocean. He'd have said the man was taking the news calmly enough, were it not for the fact he could sense the turmoil beneath the surface. He started to stand up and walk over to his friend, and felt Jerath's response to the motion. _Not now._

 _There was nothing you could have done._

 _I know._

 _You couldn't have known the Inquisition would..._

 _I know._

 _You had no choice._

 _Not. Now._

The sense of his friend closed off as if a wall had come down. For a moment, his thoughts seemed to echo in his own mind. Nathaniel sighed. Maybe if they'd still had Vigilance, they could have done something to help in Redcliffe or been forewarned of the Inquisition planting the charges. But Vigilance had died to save Hawke in the Fade.

Loghain, Carver, Caronel, and Temmerin. Nearly half their number, gone. And even knowing that Brehan, Cathiel, and Saitada would have thanked him for it didn't make what Jerath had to do in Redcliffe any easier. From what little information he'd been able to get, the Venatori had actually managed to turn Cathiel and Saitada against Alistair himself, and used them to capture the king. That much had leaked through the edges. Jerath was refusing to talk about it at all.

He swallowed, then shook his head. Someone was going to have to tell Dagna.

#

Turana opened the door for Kels, and then followed him up the stairs. She knocked lightly on the door of Cullen's office, then opened the door. The Commander sat at his desk. It was a few moments before he looked up. "Lady Lavellan, I am very..."

"Busy, we know." She nodded, then glanced up at Kels.

"You missed breakfast, ser." Kels set the tray he was carrying on Cullen's desk. "We thought we'd save you the trouble of going to the kitchens for lunch."

Cullen narrowed his eyes and started to say something, then caught himself. He took a couple deep breaths. "Thank you both."

She opened her mouth, and Kels touched her shoulder. She shut it again. Kels nodded to the Commander. "Ser, the quartermaster is waiting the numbers for outfitting the newest recruits."

"Yes, yes of course." Cullen nodded, his expression going back to businesslike once more. He picked up parchment from his desk and handed it to Kels, then added a second piece. "And when you are done taking that, run the Crestwood report to Josephine." He frowned. "And where is my report from Knight-Captain Rylen?"

"I'll fetch it at once, ser." Kels nodded as he took the parchments. He caught Turana's hand, and she followed him back out of the room.

#

Vathran walked down the stairs. Solas and Cole were arguing about... He blinked. Blood magic and binding. Cole, it seemed, was afraid of being bound like the demons at Adamant. The possibility sent an abrupt chill through him. Given recent events... "If the Venatori used that ritual to bind you, you could turn on us." Arl Teagan had claimed the Venatori had managed to turn the queen on the king. "We'd be safer if you left."

"It may not come to that." Solas stepped forward. "I recall stories of amulets used by Rivaini seers to protect spirits they summoned from rival mages. A spirit wearing an Amulet of the Unbound was immune to blood magic and binding. It should protect Cole as well." Solas clasped his hands behind his back. "The resources of the Inquisition could be used to find such a talisman."

"Good." Cole started stalking away. "They will not take me."

He frowned as he watched the creature go. After seeing how bad an influence the Chargers could be, he'd forbade Turana from spending time in the tavern. Perhaps he needed to reinforce that edict.

#

"Why?" Turana folded her arms.

Solas blinked and turned around. "Why?"

She hopped up to sit on his desk. "Papae says I have to stay away from Cole because he's dangerous and you can't stop him from being dangerous."

"That is not..." Solas sighed. "Precisely how the conversation went." Solas shook his head. "Cole is concerned that he could be bound and turned against his friends by mages like the ones at Adamant."

Turana frowned. "If Papae doesn't trust you for it, you could teach me and I'll bind him."

"What?" Kels turned around from where he was examining a mural.

"I don't want anyone to hurt Cole." Turana shook her head.

"Your heart is in the right place, da'len, but the question is academic." Solas nodded to her. "I do not practice blood magic."

"What makes blood magic so..." Turana tilted her head. "So bad? Even Dorian doesn't like it, and he's from Tevinter."

"It's evil." Kels shook his head.

"It is a magic like any other, and can be used for both good and ill." Solas clasped his hands behind his back.

"That's not what the Chantry teaches." Kels frowned.

"The Chantry likes to teach that Dalish elves are savages that eat babies." Turana wrinkled her nose, then raised an eyebrow at Kels. "Have you seen me eat any babies?"

"There are mornings I'm not sure I would put it past you." Kels rolled his eyes at her, but smiled.

"And I bet Solas has never eaten a baby either." She turned toward him. "Have you eaten any babies?"

"No, da'len." Solas's lips twitched. "I have not eaten any babies."

"See?" She glanced at Kels, then leaned toward Solas. "You'll have to excuse him, he used to be a templar."

"Ah." Solas nodded gravely. "Then perhaps we should be inquiring as to how many infants he has consumed."

"Templars don't..." Kels just sighed.

"But Cole isn't a demon, so we don't really have to worry, right?"

"Cole's concern is not without merit. It would be in his best interest if we were to acquire the amulet."

"What amulet?" Turana sat up straighter.

"A Rivaini Amulet of the Unbound."

"But Cole's nice. How could he be a demon?" She shook her head. "Madam de Fart won't teach me anything about demons."

"The Circle teaches that demons hate the natural world and seek to bring their chaos and destruction to the living." Solas gestured for Kels to sit in one of the chairs before taking his own seat and looking up at Turana. "But such simplistic labels misconstrue their motivations and, in so doing, do all a great disservice. Spirits wish to join the living, and a demon is that wish gone wrong."

"But Cole is living. Isn't he?"

"Cole is unique in many ways."

"We fight demons. Is there a way we could make peace with them instead?"

"Not in the world we know today. The Veil creates a barrier that makes such true understanding most unlikely." Solas smiled. "But the question is a good one, and it matters that you thought to ask."

"But..." Kels shook his head. "You make friends with spirits, don't you? I mean, that's why Cullen..." He trailed off, and turned a bit red.

"Placed himself in a location where he can respond quickly should I become possessed?" Solas smiled.

"But how do you make friends with spirits?" Turana tilted her head.

"Anyone who can dream has the potential. Few ever try. My friends comforted me in grief and shared my joy." Solas frowned. "Yet because they exist without form as we understand it, the Chantry declares that spirits are not truly people. Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?"

"That's..." Kels leaned back in his chair. "I never thought about it like that before."

"He's right though." Turana nodded to Kels.

Solas gave them a slightly surprised look. "Thank you. Few are willing to entertain such a notion."

"Okay. Back to the blood magic thing..."

"You realize if your father catches me letting you talk to Solas about blood magic I'm going to be on latrine duty for the rest of my life?" Kels rubbed his forehead.

#

Vathran followed Josephine out to the courtyard. The Silver Order was already on the move, positioned at Cullen's direction to deal with the demons still plaguing Ferelden. Yet the runner had informed them additional Ferelden reinforcements had arrived.

He nearly stopped in his tracks when he saw nearly a hundred elves gathered, armed and armored. A third wore Dalish style armor and carried bows and spears, but the rest wore armor similar to that worn by Ferelden soldiers. All wore an armband of green, and there were at least two dozen mabari hounds accompanying them. A Dalish man walked toward him, and saluted with a fist over his heart. "Inquisitor Lavellan."

"Yes." Vathran walked toward the man. "Ir abelas, I was not expecting..." He looked again over the group of elves.

The elven man nodded. "I am Fenarel of Clan Sabrae. We..." He took a deep breath. "My clansman was murdered by these Venatori, and it is one of the People who stands against them." He gestured to the elves. "The Emerald Knights have come to join the fight."

"Andaran atish'an." Vathran smiled.

#

"Do you know when the amulet will get here?"

Vathran looked across the table at Turana. She was pushing her food around her plate and had mostly just been letting him and Josephine do the talking. "Amulet?"

"For Cole."

He frowned, then his eyes widened. "You've been talking to Solas again."

"He was telling Kels and me about watching the battle of Ostagar through the Fade." Turana hunched her shoulder's defensively. "Kels' Papae died there."

"Oh." Vathran swallowed some of his annoyance. "I see." He shook his head. "The Inquisition's resources are stretched thin enough without chasing one of Solas's stories." He turned his attention back to Josephine. "I am told Kal'Hirol is sending us additional resources?"

"Silverite and lyrium, and two additional smiths." Josephine nodded. She began listing a few of the other advantages.

"May I be excused?" Turana interrupted.

"You haven't finished your supper." Vathran gave her a warning look. Her manners had suffered a bit lately.

"I'm not hungry."

For a moment, he considered telling her to remain anyway. And yet, the opportunity for a quiet dinner with Josephine seemed too much to pass up. "Very well."

Turana dutifully kissed his cheek, and to his surprise did the same to Josephine before leaving the room. Josephine looked incredibly touched at the small gesture before collecting herself once more. "Well, then, where were we?"

#

"You're friends with the runner who works for the quartermaster, aren't you?"

Kels jumped, then turned around. He wiped at his face, then glared at the bit of red from where he'd cut himself with the shaving razor. "What are you doing in the men's barracks?"

Turana rolled her eyes. "Looking for you." Her fingers glowed white as she reached up to heal the cut. "Are you?"

"Eben?" Kels nodded. "Yes." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"We need to get one of those amulet thingies."

"I thought your father was..."

"He thinks it's Solas being silly." Turana shook her head.

"Has he met Solas before?" Kels raised an eyebrow.

"Papae doesn't like him and is mad I was talking to him at all. Eben needs to requisition one of the amulet thingies."

"Do you realize how much trouble he could get into submitting a fake requisition?" Kels frowned at her.

"It's not fake. I'm really requesting it." She folded her arms. "Kels, it's Cole. He shouldn't be in danger for wanting to help."

"I can't believe I'm..." He took a deep breath. "Fine. But we're leaving Eben out of this. I'll submit the requisition." He turned at the sound of footsteps. "Now get out of here before you get us both in trouble."

#

Vathran shook his head at Dorian. "If you don't wish contact with your family, why should we bother to go to Redcliffe at all? I can send a runner with a message for this retainer."

"Well, that would be..."

"It would prevent the possibility of you being knocked in the head." And of him passing information without Leliana being able to see.

"Very well, Inquisitor." Dorian nodded.

#

"The stone is cracked, split, jagged. The hawk would have been safe if it had stayed, but that isn't what hawks do."

"Varric's still pretty sad." Turana nodded. She elbowed Kels, and he held out the item. "We got you one of the amulets, but we need to take you to Solas cause I don't know how it works."

Cole almost literally seemed to brighten as he followed them out of the tavern.

#

Turana's eyes widened as the amulet seemed to spark. "Cole, are you okay?" She rushed forward to check on him.

"What was that?" Varric came in from the next room. "Oh for..." He shot a look at Solas. "What are you doing to the kid?"

"We're trying to protect him from the bad guys." Turana glared at Varric.

"Stopping blood mages from binding me like the demons at Adamant. But it didn't work.," Cole added.

"Something is interfering with the enchantment." Solas frowned.

"Something like Cole not being a demon?" Varric raised an eyebrow.

"It's for spirits. Cole is a spirit." Turana folded her arms.

"Yes, a spirit who is strangely like a person." Varric nodded to her.

"All spirits are people." Turana shook her head and glanced up at Kels. "Right?"

"Why are you asking me?" Kels blinked at her.

"I don't matter." Cole shifted his weight from foot to foot and Turana reached out to take his hand. "Just lock away the parts of me that someone else could knot together to make me follow."

"Focus on the amulet." Solas nodded to Cole. "Tell me what you feel."

"Warm, soft blanket covering, but it catches, tears, I'm the wrong shape, there's something..." He turned and pointed. "There. That way."

"I'll get a map, maybe we can figure out where and..." Kels frowned. "Do..." He shrugged. "Something?"

"Will you come with me?" Cole looked around "All of you?

"Yes." Solas nodded.

"Sure, kid." Varric smiled.

"Yep." Turana grinned.

Kels turned to stare at her. "No. No, you won't. Your father will kill me. Then Cullen will kill me. And Lady Montilyet will probably kill me too."

"I really can't picture Josephine killing anyone..." Turana tilted her head. "Papae just left to go do something with Cassandra about the Seekers, and Cullen is busy inspecting troops and we'll be with Varric and he's a responsible adult."

"I doubt he could make such a claim with a straight face." Solas clasped his hands behind his back.

"You might have a point there, Chuckles."

#

"He isn't afraid of Cullen hurting him. He's afraid of Cullen being disappointed in him."

Turana glanced at Kels, who was still muttering about how much trouble he was going to get into. "I think we all knew that already." She looked back up at Cole. "Is my Papae going to marry Josephine?"

"He thinks about it sometimes, but worries it would cause trouble for her."

"Cause he's an elf." She kicked at a rock, sending it bouncing. "Where's your wife, Solas?"

He blinked. "What makes you presume I've ever been married?"

"You're old." She shrugged. "Old people get married."

"Varric is unwed."

"But he's a dwarf."

"And dwarves are not people?"

"They have to arrange their own marriages though and..." Turana blinked. "Oh. You don't have a clan to do it for you."

"No, da'len. I do not."

"I'd suggest Minaeve, but Kels is sweet on her." She frowned thoughtfully. "Most of the ladies in my clan are matched already."

"I do not require assistance in this matter."

"I'm going to be a Keeper, and it's a Keeper's job to help with arranging matches." Turana nodded, then scratched her chin. "Skinner's a little bit scary, but Dalish is nice. And she's a ma... archer." She turned to look over her shoulder. "Do you have any suggestions, Varric?"

"Or even better, a change of subject?" Solas just shook his head.

#

Turana recoiled from Cole. Until that moment, she'd never actually realized that he could be dangerous. And now he was talking about killing some guy who'd just run for the hills. "What's going on?"

"Cole, this man cannot have killed you." Solas moved to block Cole's movement. "You are a spirit. You have not even possessed a body."

"A broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell, guts gripping in the dark dank, a captured apostate. They threw him into the dungeon in The Spire at Val Royeaux. They forgot about him. He starved to death." Turana shivered at Cole's words. "I came through to help... and I couldn't. So I became him. Cole."

"Then..." Kels shook his head, and then glared in the direction the man had fled. "That guy was a templar."

"Must've been buying lyrium." Varric nodded.

"Let me kill him. I need to..." Cole started walking again. "I need to."

"We can't let Cole kill him like that!" Turana looked up at Solas. "Revenge is twisting."

"Yes, da'len." Solas nodded. "The death of the real Cole wounded him, perverted him from his purpose. To regain that part of himself, he must forgive."

"What?" Kels blinked.

"Come on." Varric shook his head. "You don't just forgive someone killing you."

"You don't." Solas waved a hand. "A spirit can."

"Solas, can you help him?" Turana stared up at him.

"I believe I can." Solas gestured for them to wait, then followed Cole.

#

Vathran frowned. Normally, Turana was rushing out to greet him at this point, but there was no sign of the girl. He turned to say something to Cassandra, but it was clear from her expression that she was still lost in thought. She was carrying the book they'd taken from the Lord Seeker. Vathran shrugged, and left her to it, walking up toward the hall. Josephine met him at the door, greeting him with a kiss. "Where is Turana?"

"She went with Varric to pay respect at the shrine to the Hero of Ferelden, in Redcliffe." Josephine nodded. "Giving the circumstances, I told her it was alright."

"A lovely gesture." Vathran nodded. The Dalish had lost one of their greatest heroes. It wasn't a surprise that Turana had wanted to do something. After all, the man's death had resulted in the rebirth of the Emerald Knights. "Walk with me? I'll fill you in on what happened."

She took his hand and smiled.

#

"The amulet is all working right now?" Turana gave Cole a concerned look.

"Cole is immune to blood magic and binding." Solas nodded.

"Pity we can't have Dagna make one of those for everyone." Kels leaned against a tree. "I wonder if it would work on the Wardens?"

"Dagna's been a little weird lately." Turana frowned. "She actually snapped at me when I went down into the undercroft to look at things."

"That's because you keep touching the machines." Kels shook his head at her.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Children." Solas gave them both a level look.

"Sorry, Solas."

"Ir abelas, hahren."

Varric just chuckled.

#

"What's going on here?" Vathran folded his arms.

Dorian looked up. "I was just telling Turana about the fireworks displays in Minrathous."

"You." Vathran pointed at the runner, whose eyes were slightly wide. "Take my daughter back to our quarters, then report to Commander Cullen."

"Yes, Your Worship." The young man saluted before grabbing Turana's hand. Turana looked for a moment as if she was about to argue, then followed.

Vathran turned his attention back to Dorian. "I do not need you influencing my daughter."

"Influencing?" Dorian blinked. "And in what manner am I supposedly influencing her? Perhaps you dread that she will acquire better grooming habits?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vathran took a step toward Dorian.

He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I mean the girl no harm. She saw a drawing in a book and inquired as to its accuracy."

"Lord Pavus..." Vathran narrowed his eyes. "Your presence here is allowed. But you will refrain from speaking with my daughter. I do not need you filling her head with notions regarding Tevinter."

"Of course, Your Worship." Dorian glared at him before walking off in a huff.

#

"...enough the number of words you've picked up from the Chargers." Vathran shook his head at Turana.

"You act like Dorian's going to kidnap me if I talk to him." Turana stomped her foot.

"He is from Tevinter." Vathran folded his arms. "And you can stop pestering Krem as well. She has -"

"He."

Vathran took a deep breath. "She has -"

Turana narrowed her eyes. "He."

"Turana Lavellan, I know the difference between a man and a woman." Vathran stared at the girl. "She is from Tevinter, and has duties she to be concerned about that do not involve teaching you drinking songs."

She glared at him, then turned and started walking up the stairs. "Venhedis. Penshra. Defransdim. Fenedhis. Kaffas. Vashedan. Fasta vass." Each step in the staircase was a different curse word.

He stared, slightly dumbstruck, as she made it all the way to their quarters without repeating herself once.


	10. Chapter 10

"Turana will not be accompanying us to Val Royeaux?" Josephine blinked at Vathran.

He sighed, and put his arm around her, holding her close to him. "I fear I have become somewhat lax in what she has been getting away with these days. Adventures must wait until she has once again learned manners."

#

"You're less upset about missing the trip to the Winter Palace than I would have expected."

"You didn't see the dress Josephine wanted me to wear." Turana hung upside down from the tree branch. "Two weeks with no adults looking over my shoulder." She giggled.

"Hey." Kels folded his arms.

"You don't count." She shook her head before catching the branch and flipping down to land on her feet. She started to rush off, Kels a step behind, and then skidded to a halt. "Solas."

The elven mage blinked at her sudden appearance. "Da'len."

"What about Sera? She's neat." Turana bounced a little.

"What about Sera?" Solas gave her a confused look.

"You can marry her."

"Oh sweet Maker." Kels buried his face in his hand.

"I..." Solas took a deep breath. "Turana..." He took another deep breath. "There are..." He sighed. "I have no idea where to begin explaining."

#

Vathran entered the war room to find Fenarel and Cullen going over Skyhold's defenses. "... couldn't hurt." Cullen was saying.

"What couldn't hurt?"

"We were discussing acquiring more mabari." Fenarel looked up.

"I'm leaving Fenarel in charge of our defenses while we are in Orlais." Cullen straightened. "The Emerald Knights were legendary for their wolf companions, and the Ash Warriors also have a fighting style that relies on dogs. Such pairs would make formidable scouts."

"See it done." Vathran smiled. It was good to see Cullen so willing to work with other Dalish. "We will be underway come morning."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

#

"Josephine. Oh, Josephine, is this him?"

Josephine tried not to cringe as Yvette caught sight of the Inquisitor. Things had been going well enough thus far. Vathran had managed to overcome the initial dismay over him being Dalish rather quickly, and his instincts for polite diplomacy was winning them over some of the nobles. And he cut quite the dashing image in the formal uniform. She sighed. "Inquisitor, please allow me to present to you my younger sister, Yvette Gabriella Montilyet."

He bowed. "Delighted to meet you, Lady Montilyet."

Yvette giggled. "Inquisitor, I've heard so much about you." She glared at Josephine. "But not as much as I want." She stamped her foot. "Josephine writes, but she never tells me anything." Eagerly, she leaned forward. "Is it true you and Josephine are going to elope and move to the Anderfels and join the Grey Wardens and fight darkspawn?"

She could feel herself starting to turn red. "Yvette."

"I want to know." Yvette shook her head.

Vathran gave her a smile that sent her heart racing just a little. "I already packed our bags, didn't I, darling?"

"I knew it." Yvette smiled triumphantly.

"Inquisitor..." She tried to hide her smile. "Please give her no more ammunition. I beg you."

He made an attempt to get Yvette to tell her an embarrassing childhood story, but she managed to prevent... most of that. Then he touched her hand, briefly entwining his smallest finger around hers before moving on to mingle again. It took her several moments to realize Yvette was talking again. "Hmmm?"

#

"I'm bored."

"Hello, bored. I'm Kels."

She narrowed her eyes. "I bet you think you're funny."

He shuffled the cards. "You're the one who wanted to learn to play Diamondback."

"Ugh, but you make it sound so dull." She shook her head. "Sera and Varric act like it's fun."

"Sera and Varric play for money or drinks." Kels shrugged. "And I am not spending another day running laps and polishing chainmail, so don't even ask."

Turana leaned forward. "Yes, you are." She grinned. "Cause if I win this next one, you have to run naked through the garden."

"No." He immediately shook his head.

"What's the matter?" She lifted an eyebrow. "Afraid you'll lose to a little girl?"

"Not falling for that." He began dealing the cards.

"Fine. You lose this hand, you have to..." She wracked her brain for an idea. "Switch the books around in Dorian's alcove."

"He'll turn me into a frog."

"I told you, mages can't actually do that."

"Fine." He narrowed his eyes. "But if I win, you have to let Lady Vivienne style your hair."

"That's worse than running naked through the garden. Pick something else." She glared at him.

#

He watched Briala leap down from the balcony. An army of elven spies did indeed sound like the kind of thing the Inquisition could use. "Let's get back to the party." Vathran gestured at his companions.

#

She stroked the head of the fox, then turned to ask Kels something. Turana shook her head fondly when she noted he'd apparently fallen asleep on the couch. For a moment she considered sneaking out. But then he really would get in trouble. She put the fox back into his kennel, then went and put a blanket over her friend before curling up on the other side of the couch and going to sleep.

#

"To foil his plan, the empire must remain strong. This evening, someone must emerge victorious," Leliana said.

Cullen sighed, then nodded. "And it doesn't need to be Celene. She's right."

Josephine shook her head. "Do you realize what you're suggesting, Leliana?"

"Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one."

"How should I support Briala?" Vathran raised an eyebrow. "I assume she can't be empress."

"She can't. She can, however, be the power behind the throne..." Leliana waved a hand. "With Gaspard."

"True." Josephine slowly nodded. "She could never control Celene, not with their history."

"So Celene dies and Gaspard takes the throne." Cullen didn't look particularly happy about the idea. "Briala would need a way to control him, some kind of leverage..."

"What did Duchess Florianna tell you?" Leliana turned back toward Vathran.

He smiled. "She said Gaspard's mercenary captain is in the royal wing." With that, and the documents he'd found earlier... "That he knows about the assassination."

"Which could be a trap." Cullen shrugged.

"Or a lead," Josephine countered. "Either way, you should search the private quarters in that wing for clues."

"Then get me access, and in the meantime, get your soldiers into position." He waited until Leliana and Cullen had started walking away, then leaned to whisper in Josephine's ear. "And save me a dance."

She made a noise that sounded remarkably like a girlish giggle before heading away.

#

Watching the Empress die hadn't been as hard as he'd expected. The woman had put innocent elves to the torch to solidify her position, after all. He looked down at the corpse of Duchess Florianne, then glanced over his shoulder at his allies. "Everyone alright?"

#

"You're wasting time trying to stir the nobility against me." Gaspard glared at Briala. "We're at war."

"I hardly have to stir them at all." Briala returned the glare. "Your sister murdered Celene. Everyone saw it. You're a traitor by association."

"What do you hope to gain, rabbit?" Gaspard spread his hands. "You can't claim Celene's empty throne for yourself."

Briala took a deep breath. "Maybe not. But I can keep it from you."

A small smile came to Vathran's face as he stepped into their midst. "With everything I've found on Gaspard, I'm sure Briala can effectively rule the empire."

"I doubt anything in the world..." Gaspard gave him a contemptuous look from behind that ridiculous mask. "Let alone inside the palace, could put the rabbit in power."

If the man didn't insist on using the slur, this wouldn't have been half as satisfying. "The testimony of the Fereldan mercenary you hired to stage a coup - tonight - might be enough."

Gaspard sneered. "How much weight do you imagine the word of a sellsword carries with the court?"

In Briala's hands? "The word of a mercenary willing to speak out against a grand duke?" She smiled. "You know exactly what that's worth."

"Of course..." Vathran shrugged. "We have the orders issued to your general to sneak troops into the palace."

For a moment, Gaspard just stared at him. Then he nodded. "You've made your point. What are your demands?"

Vathran turned toward Briala, who smiled. "Don't worry, Your Majesty," she said. "You'll find you can endure them."

"If the two of you work together, the empire can only benefit." As could the elves who dwelled within.

"Oh, yes." Gaspard rolled his eyes. "A future of cooperation is surely what you've arranged here, Inquisitor."

Briala turned toward him. "I'm not about to forget your part in this. The Inquisition will have all the support I can raise. I promise."

#

"Lords and ladies of the court, it is done." Gaspard stood on the balcony, looking at the nobles gathered below. "This was not the end any of us would have chosen, but the civil war is over. We stand here as proof of the empire's fortitude. Our enemies must learn that Orlais shall not fall to treachery. We will never surrender our empire. We shall teach them the finality of this truth with steel. With the Inquisition, we will drive the demons back into the Fade. The Maker Himself could not protect them from the wrath of the lion."

It was a damn good speech, actually. He wasn't quite sure about following it. Vathran stepped to the edge of the balcony. "Together, we will assure a future of peace and security not just for Orlais, but for all Thedas." Perhaps that was enough. He stepped back again.

"Gather your soldiers, my friends. The empire marches to war." Gaspard raised a hand.

And was met with cheers from below.

#

"Here at last I find our absent hero, hidden away despite the efforts of all Orlais to find you." Vathran turned to see the 'arcane advisor' walking toward him. Her voice was still polite, as it had been earlier, but her eyes were hard as she looked at him. He still couldn't shake the feeling she was angry at him. "The elves raise glasses in your honor while the newly crowned emperor glowers. 'Tis quite the spectacle."

"Everyone suddenly wants to talk to me." He gave her a small bow. "I did not truly get a chance to thank you for your earlier assistance. I could not have done this without you."

"I know." Her lips curled back into a smile. "By Imperial decree, I have been named liason to the Inquisition. Gaspard wishes to offer any and all aid to the one who supported his ascent to the throne. So here I am."

Gaspard had rather adroitly foisted a problem off on him. He supposed the man was entitled to at least one petty act of vengeance. "Welcome to the Inquisition, Lady Morrigan."

"A most gracious response." She inclined her head. "I shall meet you at Skyhold."

#

Josephine stepped out onto the balcony. She wasn't thrilled about the death of the Empress, but had to admit the current alliance would be a far stronger and more stable thing. Gaspard, at least, kept his word, and Briala would need the Inquisitor to maintain her hold. Celene played the Game the way most people breathed. Still, it could not rest easily upon him. "Is everything all right? You look troubled." She laid her hand upon his as she came to stand by his side.

He considered the question a moment, and then suddenly smiled. "Things went according to plan for once. I couldn't be happier."

"I would have preferred the empress alive, but the empire remains. That's something." She looked out over the view below. She doubted most of the common folks of Orlais would even notice the change in leadership. Except perhaps the elves. "Is there anything I can do? Can I get you anything? A drink, perhaps?"

Vathran stood, and bowed to her, adding more than a little bit of a flourish to the motion. "Would you care to dance with me, Lady Josephine?"

"I..." Her heart fluttered. "Was hoping you'd ask, my lord."

#

"Papae." Turana ran out to greet him with a hug, then went around to make sure everyone else got a hug as well. As soon as she'd finished the round, Blackwall set her on his shoulder again. "Did you bring me back anything?"

"Peace in Orlais." He handed her a small pouch. "And licorice."

#

Turana headed into the garden, Kels a pace behind her. "You don't have to stay so close."

"Last time I got more than twenty feet from you, I had to fish you out of the well."

"I was fine." She shook her head. "I was trying to catch a frog. I don't need you to -" She turned to glare at him and ran smack into someone. She fell on her butt, as did the boy she ran into. Immediately, she glared up at Kels. "If you laugh, I will turn you into a mouse."

He grinned. "We've repeatedly established that you can't actually do that." He stepped forward and offered her and the boy hands to get back to their feet.

She took another look at the boy. "I haven't seen you before." She tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"I am Kieran." He nodded to her. "Mother didn't tell me the Inquisitor's daughter was a mage."

"That a problem?" Turana put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"No. It would be worse if you couldn't use magic at all." Kieran smiled. "Like being blind."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm hunting lizards. Want to help?"

"I've never hunted lizards before." Kieran tilted his head in a vaguely birdlike gesture.

"Come on." Turana grabbed his hand and started dragging him across the garden. "I'll teach you."

#

Vathran looked down into the garden. Turana was hanging upside down from the branch of a tree, talking to a boy who hung upside down next to her. "That is adorable." Josephine sighed from where she stood next to him.

He smiled before kissing her. "It's good that they have these moments to just be children." Vathran sighed. "Cassandra and Leliana both candidates for Divine." He shook his head. "The thought of setting foot in a chantry was once a frightening prospect." He glanced at Josephine. "Now I'm being asked my opinion on who will lead them."

"The Maker works in strange ways." Josephine smiled.

The gods did indeed. He looked back at the garden, where Turana and her new friend were now running from the guard assigned to watch over Turana. The young man was covered in mud. "Make a note. Find out what we are paying that soldier, and increase the amount substantially."

Josephine laughed. "Cullen offered to reassign him to other duties, but he declined the option. I think actually enjoys the task, my lord."

A fond smile came to his face. "I had worried, bringing her here."

"You would have worried more being away from her." Josephine smiled.

"We are building the world she will inherit." He spun Josephine toward him and kissed her again. "It is good to remember what we fight for."

She smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Turana sent the ball of glowing light back at Kieran. He caught it on the tip of one finger, bounced it to his other hand, and sent it back to her. She concentrated, shifting its color from green to purple before sending it back. Kieran caught it, then focused his eyes on it for a moment. The ball shifted in shape, and then a small glowing bird was soaring back to her. She laughed delightedly. "I can't do that yet. I have a hard enough time just keeping the light steady."

"You will learn." Kieran nodded to her.

"I'm not sure. I think you're a lot stronger than I am." Turana shrugged.

"Strength affects the size of the spell. Focus and will determine the shape." He let the light vanish.

"What did you mean when you said your mother was the inheritor?" Turana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your father is the Herald. He trumpets forth the new age, letting the world know change approaches. My mother awaits its coming." Kieran shifted slightly. "Your blood is very old."

"It can't be. I'm only ten."

"The echoes in your blood are far older." He tilted his head at her.

"I used to think Dorian was my weirdest friend, but now I think it's you." She grinned.

"We are friends?" Kieran blinked.

"Of course we are." Turana nodded.

"Oh." Kieran smiled.

#

"I think the Inquisition could benefit from an alliance with the Qunari." Vathran nodded to Iron Bull. Elves, qunari, and Josephine had managed to acquire additional support from the dwarves. If he could make this legacy last... He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Iron Bull shrugged. "I'm just used to them being..." He shrugged. "Over there."

"Let me know when they are ready, and we will head out." He headed back toward the keep to let Josephine know the news.

Her face was pale, and she was standing up from her desk. The parchment rustled as her hand shook. "Oh, Inquisitor."

"Josephine, what's wrong?"

"I..." She held out the parchment. "I am so sorry."

#

Vathran leaned in the doorway, watching as her daughter took a sword lesson from her attendant. Her new friend was occasionally calling out suggestions. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Da'len, come here."

Turana ran over to him, and then stopped a few feet away. "Papae, what's wrong?"

He knelt. "Turana, I..." He held out his hand. "Come here."

She took his hand, and he pulled her into his arms. "Papae?"

"Turana, da'vhenan, your grandfather is dead."

A small gasp escaped her, and then her shoulders started shaking. "How, why?"

"Our clan tried to help their brethren and the Inquisition in Wycome. The people there were being poisoned by red lyrium. They..." He swallowed. "Our forces there were forced to retreat and the clan was..."

"No." She started shaking. "No, no, no, no."

Tears of his own fell as she started sobbing in his arms.

#

She was sitting on the balcony, staring through the railing when she heard a sound behind her. Turana leaned over and peered into the room to see Kels and Kieran. Kels was carrying a tray. "We, uh..." He shifted a little awkwardly.

"We were worried." Kieran walked out onto the balcony and sat down beside her. "Losing a grandfather is painful."

"Have you...?" She looked up at him.

He nodded. "And uncles, not long ago." He looked away, and she saw a tear trickle from his eye. "I miss them."

Kels sat the tray down. She sniffed, then looked up at him. "My grandmamae's tea?"

"I hope I made it right." He sat down cross-legged in the doorway.

Turana swallowed, then looked up at him. "How long?"

"What?" He blinked.

"You lost your people during the Blight. How long did it take before it stopped hurting?"

"It never does, not all the way." He took her hand, then reached out with his other one and took Kieran's. "But there will come a day when the memories bring a smile instead of tears. I promise."

#

"Crap."

Vathran turned at the sound of Iron Bull's voice, then followed his gaze. Venatori forces were moving in on the Chargers. There was no way they could get down there to reinforce them in time.

"Your men need to hold that position, Bull." Gatt stepped forward.

"They do that, they're dead." Iron Bull glared the Viddathari.

"And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead." Gatt shook his head. "You'd be throwing away and alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari." Gatt stared up at Iron Bull. "You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth." Iron Bull made a growling sound. "With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already. I stood up for you, Hissrad. I told them you would never become Tal-Vashoth."

Iron Bull took a step toward Gatt. "They're my men."

"I know. But you need to do what's right, Hissrad..." Gatt swallowed. "For this alliance, and for the Qun."

Slowly, Bull turned to face him. Vathran looked down at where the Chargers stood. Then he looked back up at Bull. "We need to hold that hill at all costs."

A sigh escaped Bull. "Yeah."

Below, the Venatori had reached the Chargers' position. He felt sick as he saw Grunt fall. "Come on, Bull." Vathran shook his head. "You don't need to stand here and watch."

"Yes." Bull's voice was calm. "I do."

"Hissrad..." Gatt's voice was gentle. "I'm sorry. I know that wasn't easy."

"Doesn't matter. The Qun demanded it." Bull watched until the fighting was over. "Dreadnought's clear. Let's get out of here." The big man turned and started walking away.

He spared one last glance over his shoulder at the bodies below. He had his alliance. He just hoped it was worth the cost. Vathran sighed, and followed Bull.

#

Vathran shook his head as he left Blackwall to his drinking. Part of him wondered if the man had been involved with one of the Chargers. Old stories about hanging dogs were not really how he wanted to spend his day. He smiled as he headed into Josephine's office. She smiled at him before bending to finish scribing a missive. He waited until she had set her pen down, then set an object on her desk.

"Why..." Josephine blinked. "What's this?"

"You said you wanted to see your original family crest. I found one for you."

She picked up the boat, turning it around and around in her hands. The look on her lovely face was incredulous. "I'm astonished. I'd given up hope that any example of the early family crest still existed." She held it up, pointing at the writing. "It even has our first motto, back from when we had a trading fleet to speak of: 'From sea to shore, we tame the waves.'"

He smiled. "Anything to see you smile."

Warm laughter bubbled up from her. "You've certainly succeeded." She set the crest down carefully on her desk. "Thank you."

#

"Wisdom knows enduring is pain. He hurts for her, another of many he couldn't save. He carries necessary deaths." Cole looked up at them.

"Too many people dying." Turana sat down near him. "Tavern feels empty now."

"Too quiet. She wanted to protect them, then they needed to be protected from her. He wanted to hate the Champion, but he - "

"Don't." Kels' voice was quiet. "Please."

Turana blinked, and turned to her friend. "Kels?" She frowned. "He's talking about you."

"He couldn't protect her. So he protects you." Cole nodded.

"I..." She looked up at him, then looked back at Cole. "Yeah. He does."

#

He went over the notes Leliana's spies had brought back. Still no sign of Samson. Cullen had mentioned smugglers in the Emerald Graves, but that area was treacherous. Orlais had abandoned it with good reason. Perhaps Fenarel and his people could look into the matter.

Corypheus had another lieutenant, someone named Calpernia, but she had apparently vanished. Perhaps the magister found a former slave no longer of any use. The spies had uncovered notes for some kind of strange binding ritual. Dagna had figured out it was to bind a person rather than a spirit and force them to answer questions truthfully. Unfortunately, the thing was far too complex to be of any actual use for interrogation. Anyone worth binding would likely be beyond their means of acquiring in the first place.

Vathran sighed. All they really had to go on was Morrigan's claim about Corypheus wanting an eluvian. He didn't trust that woman. He sighed, and put the papers on his desk before heading back down to meet Josephine.

#

"There you are." Josephine looked up at him as soon as he entered. "I've been looking all over for you. I've just received the most terrible news."

Vathran immediately walked to her. "What is it?"

She swallowed, wringing her hands in front of her. "I'm engaged."

He blinked. "When did this happen?"

A frustrated sigh escaped her as she folded her arms. "For the past year, my mother and father have searched Antiva for a match for me. They had no idea you and I had grown so..." She paced back and forth. "Close. Today, I received a letter declaring they've betrothed me to Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva." She took a deep breath. "I must deal with this. But until then, we cannot be seen in a compromising situation. I'm so sorry."

His hand started to reach for hers, and he pulled it back, switching instead to a bow. It was a small enough restriction, and it didn't entirely forbid them from spending time together. There was always Turana to act as a chaperon, after all. "Let me know what I can do, Josephine."

"No." She looked somewhat relieved. "Thank you so much, but no. Until I know more, I cannot risk your reputation." She looked up and actually shook her hands. "Why did this have to happen to us now, of all times?" She sighed. "I must see to this. And to my other duties. If I can keep my mind on them today at all." She walked back to her desk.

This... Did sort of spoil his plans for the evening. He sighed, and left the office.

#

"Papae." Turana's voice made him turn. She ran up to him, followed by her attendant and her friend. "Papae."

"What troubles you, da'len?" He frowned.

"Blackwall left." She shook her head.

Vathran blinked. "What?" He looked up at the young man.

He nodded. "It's true, Your Worship." He offered Vathran a note. "We found this in his work space."

The note said little, only that it had been Blackwall's honor to serve. "I will speak to Leliana."

"And you'll bring him back, right?" Turana shook her head. "You have to bring Blackwall back. He's my friend."

"I will do everything I can, da'len." He kissed her forehead. "You should return to your studies. Cullen said your sword work has improved greatly."

"Kieran's been helping me too. He's really good." She nodded. "Last time, I flanked, and he was able to beat Kels by zapping the sword out of his hand and both of us tackling him. We tried to ransom him to Lady Josephine but she was busy so we ransomed him to Commander Cullen and he was laughing so hard he ended up giving us more taffy than we asked for and he had Kels set up a bunch of practice dummies before setting him free again and Dorian said next time we should come to him because he needs somebody to carry boxes and he'll pay us in carastian chocolates but Kels won't fight both of us at the same time anymore and he says using magic in a sword fight is cheating anyway."

"Well, uh..." Vathran nodded. "Keep up the good work."

"Okay." She grabbed the hands of her companions and began dragging them back out of the hall. "Come on, we've got to kill the darkspawn before they eat the lady that makes the pastries."

"To the rescue!" Her friend nodded.

#

A glowing mabari chased the weakly glowing halla around the room. Kels laughed when Turana lost concentration and the halla vanished. The mabari looked around in confusion for a moment, then faded away. Turana glared at him. "If you think its so easy, you try it." She put her hands on her hips.

"No, I think its cute." He shrugged. "You held it longer that time, and it moved more like an actual halla."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really." He glanced at Kieran. "Your mabari is excellent. Did you have one?"

"She slept on my bed, but she was very old." Kieran sat cross-legged in the windowsill. "Mother said perhaps I can have another, when we leave Orlais." Kieran frowned. "Mabari apparently find Orlesians tasty."

Kels laughed. "Well, they are loyal Fereldans."

"She let me ride her sometimes." Kieran smiled.

"Maybe I'll ask Papae for a mabari." Turana grinned.

Kieran tilted his head. "But you already have a Fereldan you can ride." He gestured at Kels.

Turana started laughing. Kels just shook his head. He reached out and ruffled Kieran's hair. "If you want to insult a Fereldan, you'll have to do better than comparing them to a mabari."

#

Vathran stared down at the man in the cell. "You murdered children." He felt sick. "You..." He grabbed the bars of the cell. "I trusted you with my daughter you..." He took a deep breath before storming away from the cell.

Cullen was waiting for him near the entrance to the prison. "I have Leliana's report on Thom Rainier."

"How did she miss this?" Vathran glared at him.

"It would have been difficult for anyone to connect Blackwall to Rainier." Cullen sighed. "Even Leliana has something of a blind spot when it comes to Wardens." He shook his head. "What do we do now? Black..." Cullen shook his head. "Rainier has accepted his fate, but you don't have to. We have resources. If he's released to us, you may pass judgment on him yourself."

It was tempting. But he couldn't make Turana witness the execution of a man she had cared about. "Let him rot." He turned, and walked out of the prison.


	12. Chapter 12

"Inquisitor. I'm afraid untangling my engagement to Lord Otranto will take some time." Josephine looked up at him from where she was braiding Turana's hair. The girl wasn't squirming as much as usual.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He is Antivan." She tied the ribbon in the end of the braid. Turana shot out of there like she'd been fired from an arrow, calling a 'ma serannas' over her shoulder. "The only acceptable thing to do would be to challenge him to a duel for my favor."

"Every family has scandals." Vathran leaned on the wall. "I'll find something to persuade Otranto to break off the match."

"Please, Inquisitor, no." She gave him a horrified look. "If Otranto found out, he'd challenge you to a duel." She sighed. "The traditional form of dueling among Antivan nobles isn't usually fatal, but there's always a chance of harm." She stood. "I hardly wish to see you skewered on a swordpoint for the sake of my honor."

"I would fight a hundred duels for your honor, Josephine, and gladly." He gave an elaborate bow.

She laughed even as she rolled her eyes.

#

"It would have been way more fun if the cows did have wings." Turana shook her head.

"Would they still be cows then?" Kieran frowned.

Dorian blinked, then rested his chin on his fist. "A very good question. What would you call such a creature?"

"A cow bird." Turana giggled.

"Those already exist." Kels shook his head.

"They do?" She turned to look up at him.

"They are this little brown bird that lives in barns." Kels scratched his head. "Some type of swallow, I think."

"Druffalo also already exist." Kieran tilted his head.

"Oh, we should give wings to those. Then they'd be even more dragon-y." Turana folded her legs up under her. "The Inquisition could ride those into battle. That's better than stinky old griffins."

"Griffins aren't stinky." Kieran glared at her.

"But they don't breathe fire." Turana shook her head.

"Neither do druffalo." Kieran folded his arms.

"They would when Dorian was done fixing them." Turana waved up at Dorian.

"Griffins would still be better."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Griffins are imaginary anyway."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

Dorian looked at Kels. "I take it this is a common pastime?"

"It only really gets dangerous when they start asking me to vote on which one of them is right." Kels winced, but a smile played around the edges of his mouth.

"Would that be why you are missing an eyebrow?" Dorian chuckled.

"I don't want to talk about it."

#

Cullen had started to gather reports, and Vathran hesitated before speaking up. He waited until Leliana and Josephine had left the war room. "Commander, may I ask a small favor?"

"Of course, Inquisitor." Cullen looked up.

"I don't suppose you happen to know, well you've spent time in the Free Marches and traveled and..." He trailed off.

"Inquisitor?" Cullen said after a few moments of silence.

"How, precisely, does one go about challenging someone to a duel?" Vathran raised an eyebrow.

#

"Your Worship." The man inclined his head. "May I deliver a message from Lord Adorno Ciel Otranto of Antiva?" When Vathran nodded, the man continued. "His lordship accepts your request for a duel for the affection of Lady Montilyet. He awaits your pleasure in Val Royeaux."

"Tell Lord Otranto I look forward to settling this honorably." Vathran smiled.

"At once, Inquisitor. He wishes you a speedy journey to the capital."

#

"My round!" Sera crowed triumphantly.

"Was not." Turana glared. "Tell her." She turned to look at Kels.

"Seven arrows, seven potatoes." Her attendant frowned. "Seven spells, six potatoes."

"Yeah, but I knocked all six off. She's still got two sitting there, they've just got arrows in them."

"You did not knock them off." The other child tilted his head. "They exploded."

"Close enough."

He stared, uncertain of exactly what it was he was observing. "What is going on here?"

"Papae." Turana looked up at him. She pointed. "Those potatoes were bad. Commander Cullen was mad at the staff about it cause the crate got left out in the rain and said something about examples being made. So I got Sera and Kieran and we're helping."

Vathran looked around at where potatoes had been splattered all over the walls. He glanced over at where Cullen was overlooking a training exercise. The man was trying very hard not to look in their direction, but it was clear he was trying not to laugh. The attendant wasn't even bothering to hide his smile. "I..." He rubbed his forehead. "That's very thoughtful of you, da'len. Carry on." He turned and walked away.

#

"I am Lord Otranto of Antiva, rightly betrothed of Lady Josephine Montilyet. Songs of your exploits have spread to my city, Inquisitor. It's humbling to make your acquaintance." The man tossed him a sword.

Vathran stared down at it. Oh. He hadn't quite... Well, it wasn't as if he'd never used a sword before. This one was just weighted differently, and had a different grip and... And maybe he hadn't thought this entirely through.

"It is a pity it will not last longer." Otranto pointed the sword tip at him. Then he shrugged. "Before we duel, I trust you find the weapon to your satisfaction?"

Asking the man to run around the courtyard while he fired arrows was probably not going to go over well. "I trust you've made this a fair fight, Lord Otranto." Except for the whole thing that it was with sword in the first place.

"Upon my honor." Otranto nodded. "Shall we begin?"

Sword struck sword. It occurred to him that Otranto was probably not trying to kill him. Because if he had been, Vathran would be dead now. The man actually looked slightly confused. "An admirable start, Inquisitor."

Sulana had given him a couple lessons. Well, she'd smacked him around with a wooden sword until she got bored. Maybe he should have paid more attention to Turana's training. Otranto was actually smirking. "I assume your elven clan stumbled upon a practice sword one day in the woods." Come to think of it, Sulana would have had this man in about twelve pieces by now.

Parry. Parry. What came after parry? He moved back in time to dodge a swing. "I am glad Lady Montilyet isn't here, exquisite as I've heard her appearance to be." And Sulana would have been able to come up with a few pithy remarks to fling back instead of having to focus on not being cut to ribbons. At this point, he had just enough understanding of swordplay to note that Lord Otranto was plainly toying with him. "Cutting you down in front of Josephine would've given a poor first impression of House Otranto to my bride."

"Strange." What was it Leliana had said? "I would think the Otrantos already have enough blood on their hands after cheating the Terrazas."

"Who told you -" The words distracted the man enough that Vathran was able to send him stumbling backward. "You dare to bring up that slander here?"

And now the man was coming toward him again. It was possible enraging him had not been a well-thought out plan on his part. He twisted, moving through the form he'd seen Turana's attendant showing the girl. The tip of his blade opened a cut on Otranto's arm. First blood. "Inquisitor, I will personally -"

"Stop." Another voice rang through the courtyard. He and Otranto both froze in their tracks. Simultaneously they both turned to see a furious Josephine pushing her way through the crowd.

Josephine.

Pushing her way through a crowd.

For a sweet, diplomatic woman, at the moment she bore a startling resemblance to a furious shadowcat.

"Josephine." Vathran stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Lady Montiltyet. What a pleasure to -" Josephine stalked past Lord Otranto as if completely unaware of his existence.

"What are you doing?" She halted less than a pace from Vathran, raising her hand to point at him in scolding gesture. One he'd uses on Turana, no less.

Vathran stared at her, then swallowed. "If I duel Otranto to stop your betrothal, any dishonor falls on me - not your family."

"I would have found a way around that." She glared. She turned, paced a few steps away, and then turned back. "The Inquisition needs you. I need you. Yet you threw yourself into danger." She stared at him. "Why do this? Why risk everything we've built? Why risk your life?"

"Because I love you."

"You..." She stared. "You do?" How could she even begin to doubt such a thing?

"He does?" Otranto looked confused.

He tossed the sword aside. "Yes, Josephine." He walked toward her. "I love you so much."

Slowly, she smiled. "I love you, too."

And then she was in his arms, where she belonged.

#

It took her a few moments... or perhaps the better part of an hour, she wasn't exactly sure which, to realize a man was still standing there. He bowed toward Vathran. "Well fought."

"Lord Otranto -" Oh. Oh dear.

He sheathed his sword. "I'd assumed your liaison with the Inquisitor was an affair of passion or convenience, Lady Montilyet." He nodded. "But I'm not fool enough to stand in the way of true affection. The Otrantos regretfully withdraw the terms of our betrothal."

That was far more kind than she'd expected. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me." He bowed. "I know when I'm outmatched." He turned and walked away.

Perhaps she'd send her father a letter regarding Yvette.

"I, uh..." Vathran's voice drew her back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about arranging the duel."

"Given that you're in one piece, body and dignity, I forgive you." She smiled. "Just do kiss me again."

#

"What about Charter?"

Solas winced before turning to look at her. "Da'len, we have discussed this."

"Yeah, you said it wouldn't work with Sera because she likes girls. But I asked Charter if she liked boys and she said yes. So you can marry her." Turana jumped up to sit cross legged on his desk.

"Perhaps Solas does not want to get married." Kieran bent to examine a section of the murals.

"Everyone wants to get married." Turana shook her head.

"I do not." Kieran frowned at her.

"You will when you're older." Turana nodded to him before turning back to Solas. "Charter is smart and pretty and..."

"Do you even know her real name?" Solas raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, um..." Turana frowned. "No." She sighed. "Don't worry, hahren. I'll keep looking." She started to hop back off his desk, then shook her head. "I think Papae wants to marry Josephine."

"I take it you object to such an arrangement?" Solas raised an eyebrow.

"What if it's a complicated Antivan plot to get me to wear that lace pink frock thing?"

"I do not think the ambassador is quite that devious, da'len." Solas smiled.

"I guess..." She shrugged. "Josephine's alright, I suppose." She drew her knees up to her. "It's funny though."

"Why?"

"That Papae'd be thinking of marrying a human. He used to get mad at Sulana for looking at human men." Turana shrugged. "But not all humans are mean, I guess. Kels is pretty nice." She gestured at him.

"Thank you." Kels rolled his eyes.

"And Kieran is nice."

"I am half elven." Kieran moved to examine another portion of the mural.

"Really?" She turned to look at him. He nodded. "That's neat." She turned back to Solas. "What about Ritts?"

"A similar problem to what occurred with Sera." Solas sighed. "Da'len, I do not require assistance in finding a wife."

"Well, someone has to find you a wife. I've been looking for one for Kels too."

"Please don't." Kels winced.

"Da'len, the only spouse you need concern yourself with finding is your own."

"Oh, I'm going to marry Kieran." She waved a hand.

"You are?" Kieran blinked and turned toward her.

"Sure." She nodded, then looked up at Solas again. "What about -?"

"Would you be so kind as to take this back to the kitchen for me, da'len?" Solas offered her a small tray.

"Oh. Sure." She jumped off his desk before she accepted it, then narrowed her eyes. "Don't think I don't know what you just did there." She stuck her tongue out at him before leaving.

#

"Running into the middle of the crowd, the noise, the swords flashing..." Josephine snuggled into his arms. "I was so worried for you, but at the same time..." She smiled. "Well, it was the most exciting thing I've seen in ages."

"I was worried you'd still be angry that I started that duel in the first place." Vathran brushed a bit of hair back from her forehead.

"I was only worried for your safety." She sighed. "Your position allows for so little of it."

For a time they just sat there, wrapped around each other as they stared into the fireplace. "You know..." Josephine took a deep breath. "When I first laid eyes on you back in Haven, I hadn't an inkling we'd become so close."

Falling in love again? With a human woman. A year ago he'd have likely laughed at the notion and yet... "I didn't either, at first."

"Then it's astounding either of us realized we had feelings for each other at all." She sighed happily. "These moments seem so dear. Especially given your greater calling. Sometimes I must remind myself that I'm required to share you with the rest of the world."

"The world may want my time, Josephine..." He tilted her chin up so that he could kiss her. "But you have my heart."

"Then I count myself happy. Beyond compare." Her eyes shone. Time passed before she spoke again. "Will Turana..." She hesitated.

"Turana adores you." Vathran smiled.

"She is a sweet girl but would she..." Josephine sighed. "I do not want her to think I am usurping her mother's place."

"You need have no fear of that, Josephine." Vathran brushed his lips across her forehead. "You and Turana have a sweet friendship, and you can build upon that."

"And if..." Josephine hesitated.

"If?" Vathran raised an eyebrow.

"There were..." Josephine shifted a little. "Siblings?"

"Oh." He blinked. "Well, then..." He started looking around.

"Vathran?"

"We will need to reinforce everything."


	13. Chapter 13

"You're leaving with the entire army." Turana shook her head. "You're even taking Kieran's mother with you."

"But she is not taking Kieran." Vathran sighed. "And I am not taking you."

"But I can help. I'm getting good at healing. Even Solas thinks so." She looked up at him, her eyes huge.

"Turana..."

"I promise I won't go near the fighting." She sat up.

He pushed her back onto the bed, and tucked the covers in around her. "The fighting never stays where it is supposed to." He kissed her forehead. "Sleep, da'len." He rose, and then climbed down the ladder. "And I would prefer it if you remained her as well."

Josephine shook her head. "I will be needed to coordinate with the forces sent by Orlais." She touched his hand. "I promise that I will try to stay away from the fighting."

Vathran kissed her. "And very near the guards I assign you."

#

"Are you worried?" Turana hung upside down, looking across at Kieran.

"No."

"But your Mamae is going into danger." She tilted her head.

"If it was more dangerous than she could handle, my father would be there."

Turana hopped out of the tree. "How come your father doesn't join the Inquisition then?" She sat down cross legged next to him.

"He has his own battles to fight." Kieran smiled.

"Is he brave?"

"He is the bravest man in the world. A hero." Kieran nodded. "If he had known, Corypheus never would have been able to use the orb."

"Wish somebody had known and stopped him." Turana sighed. She looked up at the man watching him. "Are you sad you had to stay here and watch us?"

"A little." Kels nodded. "But on the other hand..." He smiled. "They're only facing a darkspawn magister from the dawn of time. I have to deal with you two."

"And you do not even get an army." Kieran nodded gravely. "Last time it took half of Ferelden to defeat me."

She laughed.

#

Vathran fired an arrow into the back of the red templar attacking Vivienne. Then he frowned as he looked at the body laying face down in the water. "An elf?" He shook his head.

"Perhaps these creatures are the reason so few return from the Wilds." Morrigan looked around.

"A lost clan, perhaps. There are stories." He narrowed his eyes, then caught the arm of a soldier. "If the elves retreat, let them."

"Yes, Inquisitor." The man saluted.

#

"I'm bored."

"Hi, bored I'm -"

"I will zap you so hard..." Turana glared up at Kels. "And I'm hungry."

"Hello, hungry, I am -"

"Traitor." She glared at Kieran. Then she batted her eyes at Kels. "If Kieran and I promise not to go anywhere, will you go get us something to eat?"

"You promise?" He gave her a skeptical look.

"I will also promise." Kieran nodded.

"Alright." Kels shrugged. "Stay in this room."

She moved her game piece. "I'm going to win this time."

Kieran moved his own piece. "Check mate."

"AUGH!"

#

Vathran watched the soldiers move. The respect even the Orlesian ones held for him was incredible. Iron Bull and Cassandra both stayed close to him, and he gestured for Vivienne to follow. They began moving in, helping the soldiers where they could.

It was with some dismay that he noted there was a third force present. "Elves?" A lost clan?"

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Send word. If these people retreat, do not follow." Vathran gestured to a soldier, then continued on his way.

#

"You're..." Turana stared at Kieran. "You mean there is a spirit living inside you?"

"You mustn't tell." Kieran shook his head.

"Madam de Fart's head would explode." Turana nodded. "Does your mother know?"

"Yes." Kieran nodded. "She is the one that performed the ritual which pulled the soul to me."

"Does your papae know?"

Kieran smiled. "Yes. And he understands. It is a path he's walked."

"How long have you had it in you?" Turana gave him a curious look.

"Since before I was born. That was the only way." Kieran folded his knees up to his chest. "My father's blood cleansed the taint, allowing rebirth."

"Wow." Turana took a deep breath. "That's..." She shook her head. "Wow. My big secret was that I once stole a necklace from a shop in a village we passed through."

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Kieran frowned. "Stealing is wrong."

"I know." Turana sighed. "I put it in a poor donation box in the village after that one."

#

Vathran winced, then stood as Vivienne began healing the wound on his shoulder. He looked up at Morrigan. "There is an army of people out there, fighting and dying. We serve all better by getting to our location quickly." He shook his head, then pointed at the crack. "Follow them."

#

"The Inquisitor gave an order." Josephine stood firm. "If they fight, by all means defend yourselves, but if they retreat they are to be allowed."

"And what stops them from healing and coming back at us?" The Orlesian commander shook his head.

"They are few in number. Surely your forces are sufficient to handle them."

The man glared at her, but relented. He walked away. She turned to give the battlefield a worried look. Vathran was out there, fighting. She wrapped her arms around herself, and prayed to Andraste for his safety.

#

Vathran couldn't help but feel a little sick as Abelas gave the order for the sentinels to attack. The last vestiges of his people's past, and he had no choice but to kill them. Corypheus would pay for this.

He fired an arrow into one of the red templars, then dodged the blade of one of the sentinels. Cassandra stepped in to block the blow, and her blade took the sentinel's arm off at just above the elbow.

"This was..." He looked at the corpses. "A waste." Vathran took a deep breath. "Come, we still need to find this well."

#

He winced, then offered Cassandra a hand back to her feet. Vivienne was healing Iron Bull. "Bloody hell." He looked at Samson. "The bastard is still alive."

"That's actually kind of impressive." Iron Bull nodded.

"We'll deal with..." He caught sight of a figure running up the waterfall. "Abelas!"

They reached the top of the waterfall to find Abelas and Morrigan having a stand off. Abelas backed away in an attempt to keep all of them in his sights. "You heard his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows." Morrigan glared.

"So the sanctum is despoiled at last." Abelas shook his head.

"You would have destroyed the Well yourself, given the chance." Morrigan folded her arms.

"To keep it from your grasping fingers. Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving."

"Fool. You'd let your people's legacy rot in the shadows."

"Enough." Vathran shook his hand. "Abelas, if this is the legacy of the elves than I want nothing more than to preserve it."

"You, who have invaded our sanctum as readily as the shemlen?" Abelas narrowed his eyes.

"The Well clearly offers power, Inquisitor." Morrigan nodded to him. "If that power can be turned against Corypheus, can you afford not to use it?"

The power of the elven people, turned against a magister? No. He could not afford to abandon such a thing. "Do you even know what you ask? As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on..." Abelas turned to look at the water. "Through this. All that we were. All that we knew. It would be lost forever."

"Not lost, Abelas." Vathran took a step toward him. "Come with us. Help me preserve the legacy of our people."

"Duty is all that remains." Abelas stared at Vathran. "Those who drank from the vir'abelasan paid a great price, bound to the service of Mythal for eternity."

"Then Mythal remains?" Vathran smiled.

"To you..." Abelas suddenly called power to him. "It shall make no difference." The wave of energy knocked them off their feet. Abelas began doing something to the tell and then Morrigan was behind him. Vathran cried out a protest as Morrigan drove her dagger into the sentinel's back. "Mythal sulevin." Abelas fell.

"Vivienne, do something." Vathran turned to her.

She moved, then shook her head. "I fear it is too late, Inquisitor."

Vathran sighed. "Damn it. Why wouldn't he listen?" He sighed, then looked up at Morrigan.

""He was a slave to duty, when he could have been so much more." Morrigan shook her head, then pointed at something beyond the well. "You'll note the intact eluvian. I was correct on that count, at least."

"Can Corypheus...?" Vathran raised an eyebrow at her.

"You recall when I took you through my eluvian, I said each required a key?" Morrigan nodded at the well. "The Well is the key. Take its power, and Mythal's last eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass." She took a half step towards the water. "I did not expect the Well to feel so..." She frowned. "Hungry."

"Be careful." Vathran stared at the water.

Morrigan turned to face him. ""I am willing to pay the price the Well demands. I am also the best suited to use its knowledge in your service."

Vathran hesitated. It was the legacy of his people and yet, he still had his duty as the Inquisitor. It was a risk he dare not take personally. Finally, he nodded to Morrigan. "It's yours."

#

"Papae?" Turana blinked in surprise at the figures walking into the garden. "Weren't you..."

Her father caught her in his arms and held her tightly. Then he took a deep breath before looking toward Kels. "Have Leliana send a message to our forces still in the Arbor Wild. Tell them that there is no longer anything there Corypheus can use against us."

"Yes, Inquisitor." Kels bowed before heading toward the rookery.

Kieran was standing next to his mother. She ruffled his hair. Turana exchanged a smile with him. Their parents had made it home safely.

#

Vathran was heading down the stairs to meet Josephine when he nearly tripped over Turana. She frowned. "Where's Dorian going?"

"Back to Tevinter, unless he gets lost on the way." Vathran shook his head. The man's bitter words still rang in his ears. The man had called him a cancer on Thedas. As if it had been his fault the elves at the temple had refused to see reason. To think a Tevinter had thrown the demon back into his face. Wasting their forces against a creature of that power would have been foolhardy. They'd won the castle, at the cost of some fool who'd once held favor with the deceased empress. Better the man was gone before he had a chance to whisper more poison into Turana's ears.

"But..." Turana shook her head. "Dorian's my friend."

"Turana, da'len..." Vathran knelt in front of her. "He's a magister. He only came to the Inquisition because he saw a chance for power."

"That's not even true." Turana wiped at her eyes. "Dorian's nice."

"Until he wants something." He kissed her forehead. "Return to your studies. I'll be back for dinner."

#

"You don't like my papae, do you?"

Solas sighed, then turned to face her. "No. I do not."

Turana sat down and leaned against the wall. "Is it cause he left Blackwall to die?"

"That is..." Solas nodded. "One reason, yes."

"I don't like him either." She drew her knees up to her chest. "He made Dorian go away."

He took a deep breath, then crouched down in front of her. "I need some herbs, da'len. Would you mind giving me a hand?"

Her smile brightened, and she glanced up at Kels. He rolled his eyes. "Oh I love traipsing through freezing mud looking for roots."

"Will you tell us stories while we look?" She let Solas pull her to her feet.

"Certainly."


	14. Chapter 14

"Papae?" Turana looked up at the strange look on her father's face. "What's wrong?

He let out a small laugh. "I met the goddess Mythal."

Her eyes widened. "She's real?"

"She's not only real..." Vathran shook his head. "She's your little friend's grandmother."

"Kieran?" Turana blinked. "That must be how he can hold it."

"Hold it?" Vathran raised an eyebrow.

"The spirit." She put her hands over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell."

He knelt down to look her in the eye. "Tell me what?"

#

Vathran leaned on the railing, looking down at all the people spread out below. People who were following him, depending on him. He could lead the elven people back to glory. Yet Morrigan had vanished on the Wardens. What would stop her from vanishing again, and taking all that knowledge with her? And Kieran... He glanced over his shoulder to the alcove where Turana slept.

The frightening part was the likelihood that the boy's claim was true. The timing fit, and... And the Warden had survived killing the Archdemon. He sighed.

"What troubles you?" Josephine put her hand on his shoulder.

"What doesn't?" He shook his head, then put his arm around her waist. "There are some hard decisions yet that must be made."

"The price of leadership." She nodded.

He kissed her, gently brushing his fingers against her smooth skin. "Now we just need to find Corypheus."

#

"I need you to do something." Vathran took a deep breath. "And what I am about to ask you will not be easy."

"Inquisitor?" Leliana raised an eyebrow.

"That ritual we found, the one Corypheus didn't get a chance to use..."

"The mage binding." Leliana nodded.

"I need one constructed." Vathran sighed. "It may be the only thing that could contain..."

"Morrigan?" Leliana folded her arms.

"Yes and no..." Vathran swallowed. "The boy."

"The boy." Leliana blinked. "Kieran? Why would you..."

"Two reasons." Vathran squared his shoulders. "I need to keep Morrigan contained, true, but I also need her cooperative and able to be presented. And two..." He met Leliana's eyes. "He is the son of the former Warden-Commander, the one who killed the archdemon and lived. He is how the man lived, as..." He shook his head. "Somehow Morrigan drew the old god soul from the archdemon and placed it in the child."

Leliana went still. She exhaled, then took a deep breath. Then her fists clenched. "He must have learned. Jerath must have learned and gone looking for her and that's why he..." Her voice was bitter. "I will have my agents get to work immediately, Inquisitor. We will ensure no word of this gets out."

"Thank you, Leliana."

#

"Can your Mamae really match a dragon?" Turana looked up at Kieran.

Kieran nodded. "Someday, I will too."

"Will you teach me?" She smiled.

"Of course. But we should start with something smaller." Kieran smiled back. "There are plenty of ravens around to observe."

"What do you mean?" Turana glanced up at the rookery.

"I mean before you can turn into a dragon, you should learn to fly. A raven will be easier." Kieran shrugged. "Once you can fly, I will take you to see the griffins."

"There's no such thing as griffins anymore." Kels glanced at them. "They all died out after the Fourth Blight."

"Until my father found them again." Kieran shook his head. Then he frowned and looked back at Turana. "I may have to teach you dragons first. That way we can take Kels with us. He can learn how to ride the griffins."

"Oh, he can go sky jousting." Turana nodded. "I bet he'd be good at it."

"Right. Sky jous -" Kels turned at the sound of the door opening, then walked over to the guard that entered. "What's wrong?"

"Darkspawn have been sighted, approaching Skyhold." The guard nodded. "Commander Cullen said the children are to be taken into the storage rooms beneath the castle."

"At once." Kels saluted before turning towards her. "Come on."

#

Cullen saw the tent flap open out of the corner of his eye. "Do you have the..." He trailed off when he saw who had entered. "Warden-Commander."

Jerath Tabris walked over to the map, then stabbed markers down. "They are headed up the tunnels in these locations. If you move quickly, you can seal these three before they get up. That will stop them from being able to flank your people still in the valley."

"Tell me you have an army or something." Cullen swallowed.

"Or something. Focus your forces on this tunnel. My people will cut off their reinforcements." He looked up at Cullen. "I need to someone who knows how to set charges. I will try, but I cannot promise I will be able to return them to you."

"I understand." Cullen took a deep breath. "What about this tunnel here?"

"Blowing that tunnel would damage the foundation of your dam, risk flooding your people still in the valley." Jerath traced a finger. "But there is a bottleneck inside. The darkspawn would be able to dig through a collapse there too quickly to matter, but a decent group of fighters should be able to hold it. Especially if they have mages to create barriers."

"I have someone I can send." Cullen nodded. "Thank you, Warden-Commander."

"Don't thank me yet." Jerath narrowed his eyes. "We still have a fight ahead."

#

Vathran cursed when the dragon that was Morrigan hit first. He had no idea if she was alive, but at the moment, he had a much larger problem. The red lyrium dragon rose up in front of him. He notched an arrow to his bow and fired.

#

He blocked a blow from a hurlock, then brought his sword down. The elven man fighting at his side slid between an ogre's legs and slashed his own weapons through the creature's hamstrings. Cullen drove his blade into its skull when it fell. He nodded to Jerath. "How many more?"

The Warden surveyed the field. "Your mages have this area covered. Reinforcements are heading toward your men at the pass."

Cullen turned and began calling out orders. Then he turned back to Jerath. "And the third tunnel?"

"My people have it covered. They've already sealed the bottom passage." He nodded. "Let's move."

#

The dragon fell. Vathran stood, panting, trying to catch his breath. Then he offered Vivienne a hand back to her feet. "Everyone alive?"

"Yes, Inquisitor." Cassandra's eyes were fierce. Behind her, Iron Bull nodded. Solas was helping Varric back up.

"Let's move."

#

"Ser, they've altered direction. They seem to be heading back to the third tunnel." The Lieutenant shook his head. "We don't..."

Cullen took a deep breath. "Seal it."

#

"I'm scared." Turana drew her knees up to her chest.

"Don't be." Kels knelt next to her. "The Commander is out there and I'm in here. We won't let anything hurt you." He patted her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry at all." Kieran smiled. "My father is here."

Kels blinked. "Your father?"

"He's helping Commander Cullen. Everything is going to be fine." Kieran nodded.

Turana smiled.

#

Corypheus was ranting as Vathran ran up the stairs. On an on about how a 'rattus' would be no challenge to him. Vathran was starting to look forward to putting an arrow into the creature's face.

#

Cullen felt the ground tremble slightly. The Warden Commander froze a few steps in front of him. He made a growling sound and whirled. Cullen found himself with a sword pointed at him. "What did you do?"

"What?" Cullen took a step back.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Jerath's eyes were hot and furious. He closed his eyes, then shook his head before shaking it again.

"Warden - Comma -"

"You killed them..." Jerath's voice was eerily calm. His eyes snapped open again. "I told you my people had the third tunnel."

"The darkspawn were massing, I..." Cullen stared. "I told my people to seal it, I..."

"I told you my people had it." Jerath snarled. "I told..." He took a deep breath.

"There were thousands of darkspawn in there." Cullen swallowed. "I'm sorry, Warden-Commander. There was no choice."

"When this is done, Commander..." Jerath met his eyes. "Pray you and I never meet again."

#

"Let it end here. Let the skies boil. Let the world be rent asunder." Corypheus stood on the heights.

Vathran fired an arrow. Corypheus sent fire at him, and it slid off Vivienne's barrier.

""Not like this. I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages..." Corypheus lifted the orb above his head. "Dumat. Ancient Ones. I beseech you. If you exist - if you ever truly existed - aid me now."

"Your gods are false, Corypheus. It ends here." Vathran fired another arrow.

#

There was nothing left but the second tunnel. His people were withdrawn from the danger posed by the damn. It was safe to seal the tunnel now, but... But the lieutenant and her men were still in there.

"It's done." Jerath sheathed his sword, and turned to start toward Skyhold.

"Warden-Commander..." Cullen swallowed. "I have people still in the tunnels."

"I fail to see how that is my problem." Jerath narrowed his eyes. "I need to retrieve someone, and then I'll be on my way."

"I know I've no right to ask, but..." Cullen shook his head at the man in front of him. "Help me get my people to safety." He took a deep breath. "You're the only one who can. Please."

Jerath stood, his hand on his sword hilt. He stared up at Skyhold for several moments. Then he closed his eyes, and made a frustrated sound. "Then move your ass." He glanced back at Cullen. "We don't have a lot of time here." He started for the tunnel.

"Thank you." Cullen rushed to catch up to him. "I owe you."

"Damn right you do."

#

The orb fell from Vathran's hand. He glared at Corypheus, then channeled power through the mark. "Die, thing." He opened the rift, ripping Corypheus asunder.

Around him, the rocks began falling out of the sky.

#

Kieran frowned slightly. Turana raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her. "It's alright."

"What's alright?" She sat down next to him.

"My father was going to come get me, but the Commander needs his help." He shrugged. "You can meet him later, but it has to be a secret."

"Why?"

"Because politics stop him from doing his job." Kieran frowned again. "I don't understand all of it. If they'd known he was alive, they'd have tried to make him lead the Inquisition and then he'd have had to burn down Orlais because they're dumb."

Turana laughed.

#

"The orb." Solas picked up one of the pieces.

"Solas?" Vathran frowned at him.

"It was not supposed to happen this way." Solas set the piece back down.

"Corypheus is dead. We won." Vathran smiled.

"Yet so much has been lost."

Vathran narrowed his eyes, and then heard Cassandra's voice. "Inquisitor? Are you alive?"

#

Cullen looked at the faces of his people. Despite the ferocity of the battle, casualties had been few. His gaze went to the elven man standing alone. "Warden-Commander, I..."

"I was never here." The man's eyes went to his face. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Cullen nodded. He swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"Enjoy your victory, Commander." Jerath shook his head. He pointed at the sky. "The Inquisition has won the day."

He turned to look at the sky. The Breach was closed. Cullen smiled, and turned back to where the Warden had been. There was no sign of the man.

#

Kels walked back toward them. Turana looked up at him, and noted the other young soldiers in the room were moving toward the other kids. "Kels?"

"It's over." Kels smiled. "We won."


	15. Chapter 15

"Where's Solas?" Turana frowned.

"He disappeared after we defeated Corypheus." Vathran sighed. Disappeared without explanation, when the opportunity finally existed for the man's knowledge of spirits to be useful. "Go play, Turana. I have some work to be about."

She stared at him. "Solas wouldn't just disappear for no reason."

"Turana..."

"He wouldn't." She shook her head. She folded her arms. "I'm going to find him."

"Don't leave the castle. There may still be darkspawn about." He shook his head at her before heading toward the rookery.

Leliana was leaning over her desk, looking over a message. He gave her a small bow. "Should I be addressing you as Most Holy?"

A smile came to her face. "Not for some time yet. We will need to discuss who will take over my position here. Charter and Harding are both excellent candidates."

"Agreed." Solas had disappeared. And he knew it was only a matter of time before Morrigan did as well. "That..." He took a deep breath. "That matter we discussed earlier...?"

"It is done, Inquisitor." Leliana rose. "It would likely be best if we found some means of distracting Morrigan before proceeding. While my agents did all they could to ensure the ritual will not hurt the boy and he will remain somewhat comfortable, I doubt she will allow us to bind her son."

"I'll have her go down to the camps to assist with the wounded." Vathran nodded. "We'll collect the boy as soon as she's gone."

#

"Papae, you can't." Turana stood in front of Kieran. "You can't, you can't."

"Kels, please escort my daughter back to her quarters." Vathran turned to the young man. He supposed it was too much to hope she'd understand. All she saw was a boy her own age, not the threat he represented. Nor the asset he could be.

"My lord..." Kels shook his head. "He's just a boy."

"If he were just a boy, this would not be necessary." Vathran sighed. "Take Turana back to her quarters."

Kels took a deep breath, then squared his shoulders. "No."

Vathran blinked. "No?"

The young man's voice sounded sick, and then he stepped to Turana's side, pushing Kieran behind him. "No."

"You..." Vathran gestured to the templar directly to his left. "Take my daughter back to her quarters." He turned to look at the guards near the door. "You two, escort this young man to a cell."

"If you do this..." Turana narrowed her eyes. Fire appeared around her hands as furious tears fell from her eyes. "I will never, ever speak to you again."

He glanced at the templar again. "Now."

"Run." Kels glanced over his shoulder at her before punching the approaching templar across the face.

Turana grabbed Kieran's hand and ran.

#

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Turana led Kieran down into the castle's hidden places. Small as they were, there were plenty of places they could go that the guards couldn't follow. "I'm sorry."

"You told." Kieran shook his head even as he ran along behind her.

"I didn't mean to." Turana felt sick.

"We have to get to Mother."

"Father sent her down to the camps to look over some books. It was a trick." She heard the sound of feet coming their way, and hurriedly went to the small cleft in the wall. Kels hadn't fit, so it was unlikely any of the guards could. "This way."

He squeezed through behind her, and then they were deep within some of the older construction. Kieran whirled, and flung sparks at a hand reaching out to grab at them. Its owner cursed. "They'll find us here."

"Come on." Turana grabbed his hand again. "I thought he'd protect you, keep you safe."

"My father keeps me safe." Kieran climbed up into another cleft, then reached back to pull her up behind him. "If we get to him, he can protect us and rescue Mother."

"What about Kels?" She shook her head.

"He'll help him too." Kieran nodded. "We just need to get past the old wards and -" He cut off as a hand closed on his arm.

Turana reached for her magic, and a pulse of energy drove it away. "No, no, no, no, no, no..." She screamed and thrashed in Iron Bull's grip, even sinking her teeth into his hand. Kieran was calling her name as the templars dragged him away.

#

Vathran let out a small curse when he saw Morrigan heading in the gates. The morning's defiance had cost them too much precious time. "Commander, take some templars and collect Morrigan."

"Inquis -"

"Do it now." Vathran glared at the man.

"Right." He gestured to some of the guards and headed in Morrigan's direction.

The templars reached Morrigan just as Kieran caught sight of his mother and called out to her. Morrigan immediately started for him. It took four templars to get hold of her. Dammit, he would have preferred for this not to be a scene. Leliana had hold of the boy, and there were a half dozen templars with her as she took him toward the tower where the mages were waiting.

#

Gabriel was surprised to feel a small measure of grief at learning Anders was dead. As much anger as he still held for the man, it had been good to see him working to redeem himself. The rest of the men and women his brother had fought beside had fallen. "I'm sorry." He nodded to the man who had brought him the news.

"As am I." Jerath nodded. "Would your daughter be so kind as to tend to the cat? I'm sure Anders wou -" Fury suddenly appeared on the man's face as he cut off in mid-sentence. Gabriel blinked when the Warden Commander turned to head out of the room. "Uh..." He exchanged a look with Fenris, who had an equally confused expression. "Alright." He swallowed.

#

When his mother called his name again, Kieran yanked his wrist out of Leliana's hand. The movement caused the boy to stumble backward, and his foot hit a section of still loose stone. Josephine's eyes widened with horror as the boy fell. Leliana lunged, nearly going over herself in her attempt to catch the child.

She turned away as she heard the sickening sound of the boy hitting the ground below.

#

Morrigan screamed, and then the templars holding her arms screamed. Their bodies sprayed blood as their veins were torn from beneath their skin, ripping them apart. Her body started to shift as scales began covering her skin and then abruptly the magic around her vanished. She looked down at where Cullen's sword was protruding from her chest.

Then she too, fell.

#

Valya felt the cry more than she heard it. Grief mingled with rage. She exchanged a look with Merrill and then both ran in its direction.

Jerath stood in the courtyard, fists clenched and eyes closed. Merrill walked toward him, Valya a pace behind. "Lethallin?"

She recoiled when his eyes snapped open and he turned toward them. His eyes were two orbs of inky-blackness, glowing faintly with red fire. And for the first time since he'd found them, she was afraid of him. He stepped forward, and grabbed Merrill.

Merrill gasped as Jerath ripped an amulet off his neck, pressing it into her chest. A wave of energy came from him, knocking Valya off her feet. Merrill collapsed bonelessly when he released her. And then he turned, and strode toward the eluvian. "Wait..." Valya called after him.

He held out a hand without breaking stride, and the orb flew into it. It glowed red in his hand. The eluvian rippled as he stepped through.

And then it shattered behind him.

"What..." Valya swallowed, then knelt next to Merrill's unconscious form. "Merrill?" She shook Merrill. "Merrill, wake up, please."


	16. Chapter 16

Cullen unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. Its occupant sat on the cot, staring down at the floor. Bruises stood out starkly on his face. He'd refused to let the healers touch him. "Kels?"

The young man came up swinging. His fist connected with Cullen's jaw hard enough that Cullen momentarily saw stars. He blocked Kels next blow, then caught his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back in a hold. "He was a child. A child." Kels drove the back of his head into Cullen's nose, causing Cullen to lose his grip on the younger man's wrist.

"Dammit, Kels." He blocked the next blow.

"He was just a little boy." Kels attempted a swing at his midsection, and Cullen found himself grateful he hadn't changed out of his armor. Kels cursed as his hand connected with metal.

He caught Kels' arm again, and this time managed to pin him against the wall. "I know." He took a deep breath. Blood was trickling out of his nose. "I know."

"He was just a..." Kels' voice broke into a sob.

"I know." Cullen sighed. "I'm sorry, Kels. I'm so sorry." Slowly, he let up on his hold.

Kels stood there, shaking his head. "Is Turana...?"

"She's safe. She won't talk to anyone, but she is unharmed." Cullen stepped away from him. "The Inquisitor has agreed to allow me to take charge of you. He..." Cullen took a deep breath. "Recognizes that you were just trying to keep his daughter and her friend safe."

"And I failed." Kels shook his head. He turned back to Cullen, meeting his eyes. Tears were running down his face. "I want out."

"You're coming with me right -"

"Not out of the cell." Kels glared. "Out of the templars, out of the Inquisition, out of..." He squared his shoulders and assumed a military stance. "I request leave to return to Kirkwall, ser."

"Denied." Cullen shook his head.

"Then Ferel -"

"Denied." Cullen narrowed his eyes. "At least for the time being. Kels, there are still Venatori and other threats, and you have been privy to a considerable number of Inquisition secrets. Letting you leave would put you and the Inquisition at considerable risk. Thus until I can ensure you have a safe place to go..." He sighed. "I must deny your request."

"Understood." Kels narrowed his eyes. "Ser."

#

Solas walked through the archway and stopped in his tracks. Blight corruption grew around the eluvian, and was spreading through the chamber. It pulsed, and the sickeningly sweet smell of rot filled the air.

Laying in the center of it was the body of Flemeth. "No."

"You." He whirled at the sound of the strangely reverberating voice, and saw another elf. The man was slight, dressed in armor of dragonskin and wearing a sword on one hip and an axe on the other. But it was the eyes that caused Solas to stare in shock. They were a solid inky black, with wisps of red magic trailing from them.

He reached for his magic. "Who are you?" Solas shook his head. Fury filled him. "What have you done?"

"This was your doing, Dread Wolf." The newcomer showed a hint of teeth. "The blood is on your hands."

"You killed Mythal." He flung fire.

It washed over the man as though it were no more than a handful of feathers. "You killed Mythal, when you raised up your puppet. When you tricked my Morrigan into drinking from the well. Did you think you would never be called to account for your actions?"

"Your..." Solas blinked. "You're the Warden. Tabris." His eyes went to Flemeth's body, and fire began trailing up his hands again. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Silver light suddenly gleamed in the Warden's inky black eyes. "Do you?"

Solas felt his blood go cold. "No."

"You killed them. My Wardens. My wife. My son. You killed them all."

"Your son?" Solas shook his head. "I..." Horror filled him. "Kieran."

"Blood will pay for blood."

He reached for his magic, and a pulse of energy from the man in front of him drove it away. His eyes widened when Tabris drew forth an orb. An orb which began to glow red in the man's hand. "Warden..." Solas began backing away.

"You still have the remains of your mantle. For that little that is worth." He shrugged. "It only took Mythal what, two thousand years to rebuild her power? And she was dead when she started, which did put her at a slight disadvantage."

"You..." That power now lay within the monster before him. That power, and an orb.

"Corypheus was a mere magister, and more than a match for you. Tell me, Fen'Harel..." Tabris showed his teeth. "How will you fare when facing a true god?"

Realization flooded into him as he looked again at the Blight corruption pulsing. "You are an archdemon, not a god." Solas shook his head.

"A meaningless distinction."

He caught hold of his magic, forming a barrier around himself. For all the good it would do. He stumbled, and continued backing away. If he could get... "You don't want to kill me, I can -"

"Of course I don't want to kill you." Tabris's smile was cruel. "The pain stops when you die. You will fight. You will fail. And your pride will never allow you to stop. You will watch as everything you care for crumples to ashes yet again, knowing it is your fault." He shook his head. "Tuck your tail between your legs, dog. And run."

He stared for a heartbeat longer.

Then he turned.

And ran.

#

Valya gasped as Merrill sat bolt upright in the bed. "Merrill, lethallin?"

"No." Merrill's voice was quiet. Then she threw her head back and howled the word. "NO!"

She moved to help as Merrill got to her feet. "Lethallin, what..." Valya stopped dead in her tracks as Merrill turned to stare at her through eyes that had changed to a deep, burnished gold.

#

Cullen accepted the report Kels handed him. "Thank you." He glanced at it, then realized Kels hadn't left yet. "You should find your bunk, get a good night's sleep." At least one of them should. He doubted either would manage it.

"I'm fine." Kels' voice was curt. "Ser."

"Kels, I..." He took a deep breath. "I wrote my sister back."

Kels gave him a surprised look. "Sir?"

"If you want..." He looked up at Kels. "There is work at the farm. She could use a strong back, especially one attached to a sound mind and willing pair of hands."

The younger man was silent for several minutes. "And what of you, ser?"

"Me?" Cullen blinked.

"Will you be coming as well, ser?" Kels lifted his head to meet Cullen's eyes.

"I..." Cullen looked down at the desk. Then he gave a small shake of his head. "I don't know."

There was silence again, and then Kels nodded. "Then I'll stay here a bit longer, ser." He shrugged. "Until you do."

#

"Da'len."

She turned. "Solas." She smiled widely, and then her smile fell. "Where did you go? Everyone is looking for -"

"Da'len..." Solas shook his head, and then held out a hand. "I do not have time to explain. I need you to come with me."

"Why?" She shook her head. Solas's clothes were dirty, and several of the cuts in them were tinged brownish-red with blood. "You're hurt."

"You are in great danger. He will be coming for you." Solas took a step toward her. "Please, da'len."

Turana hesitated, then took Solas's hand. Solas led her to the wall, and then his hand glowed as he touched the mural. Part of the wall slid away to reveal a secret passage. "How'd you know about that?" Turana followed him down the hidden staircase.

"Once, a long time ago, this castle was mine."

"How can..." Turana shook her head. "I don't understand."

"It was not supposed to happen this way."

"Who is coming for me?" Turana looked up at him.

"Kieran's father. He..." Solas led her to a mirror, then stopped and looked down at her.

"Kieran said his father was nice. That his father was a hero." Turana frowned.

"He was. But there are often monsters hidden inside heroes. And sometimes..." Solas knelt to look her in the eye. "The monsters win. I am going to tell you something terrible, da'len. And then I am going to ask you to trust me anyway."

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

"I am Fen'Harel."

#

"You really should get some sleep." He shook his head at Kels.

The faintest trace of a smile came to Kels' face. "So should you."

Cullen shook his head. "Fine, if I -" He cut off he suddenly became aware of another presence in the room. Odd how he hadn't heard the door. "You?"

"When last we spoke, you said you owed me." Jerath's lips curled back to show a hint of fang, and Cullen felt a chill go down his spine. "I fear your prayers were for naught."

"I..." Cullen started to step around his desk, and then froze in place. He tried to will his legs to keep moving, and could not.

"Ser?" Kels glanced at him. "Is everything alright?"

Cullen swallowed. "What is..."

Jerath closed his eyes. When he opened them again a moment later they were filled with an inky blackness. For just a moment, they glowed with a red fire. "I have come to collect."

"Commander..." Kels blinked at him. "Who are you talking to?"

He turned at the sound of Kels' question. The Warden-Commander was... Wasn't he? Maker. He started to tell Kels to run, and then his body was moving without his control. His fist caught Kels in the jaw, staggering the younger man. A second blow sent Kels to the ground, and then his foot connected with his attache's ribs. He felt at least one give way.

Kels groaned, and then Cullen kicked him again, turning him onto his back. He straddled the younger man, trapping one of Kels's arms beneath his back. His weight prevented the Kels from freeing himself. Kels tried to get leverage with his free hand, and Cullen caught him by the wrist, pinning the arm to the ground. His other hand went over Kels's mouth a heartbeat before Kels tried to shout.

Eyes filled with a mixture of fear and pain starred up at him. He told himself to let Kels go, but he couldn't make his hands respond. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Warden approach. Jerath knelt, the inky black eyes boring into him. He tried to speak, tried to ask why, but he couldn't make his voice work. Almost gently, the Warden caressed Cullen's cheek. "Kill him."

His arm dragged Kels's arm down, and then trapped it beneath his knee. Silently, he screamed a prayer to the Maker as he felt his now freed hand go around Kels's throat. His fingers tightened, cutting off air. Kels thrashed beneath him, bucking and kicking as he fought for his life. He wanted to turn away, but his eyes never left Kels's face as the struggles began to weaken. Five years since he'd sworn to Hawke that he'd protect the boy he was killing. Five years Kels had followed him loyally from one hell into another.

A ragged gasp escaped him when Kels went limp.

#

He sat on the floor, leaning against his desk, staring at the corpse. The closest thing he had in the world to a son had died believing Cullen was the one killing him. A small part of his mind was telling him to get up, to run, to shout or scream or do something. Instead, he sat there, staring at Kels' body. He should have just let him go.

Cullen could hear the Warden going idly through the reports that had been left on his desk. It took several tries before he could make the word form. "Why?"

There was the sound of papers being tossed back onto the desk. A moment later, Jerath walked around the desk and stood over him. "Why?" The voice that answered him was an inhuman hiss. "You killed them."

"What are you..."

Jerath's hand caught his hair, yanking his head backwards and forcing him to look up at the inky black eyes. "My friends. My Wardens, crushed beneath your Inquisition." The Warden stared down at him for a long moment before letting him go. "You killed my Morrigan."

His Morrigan? Then the boy had been... Maker, no. "Kill me and get it over with." Cullen stared back at him.

"No." The Warden shook his head. "I did not come here to kill you, Commander. You still owe me." He removed a small carved idol from his belt pouch. In his hand, it started to glow, faintly blue. "One survived the rocks and stone." The black eyes met Cullen's. "He needs a host."

"A..." Cullen swallowed.

"I have need of a general. And the world..." Jerath's smile was chilling. "Has need of Justice."


End file.
